


The Tourists – An unexpected journey

by thivilt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romanze, Some Romance, cow positivity, kinda drug abuse mentioned, mit Humor konsumieren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thivilt/pseuds/thivilt
Summary: Dies ist die fantastische und natürlich vollkommen originelle Erzählung dreier ausgesprochen normaler Freunde auf ihrer Reise durch Mittelerde! Unglaublich schlechte Witze werden erzählt, Herzen werden gebrochen und unsere Lieblingscharaktere dürfen dabei natürlich nicht fehlen. Bleiben Sie dran, um herauszufinden mit wem Legolas dieses Mal wohl das Bett teilen wird … mehr nach der Werbung.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> (Arbeitstitel: Bis(s) uns was Besseres einfällt)  
> In eifriger Zusammenarbeit mit der wundervollen Sinthoria, die auf fanfiktion.de gefunden werden kann.

**Prolog**

 

~*~

_»Be careful who you pretend to be. You might forget who you are.«_

_\- wise words by someone wise_

_~*~_

 

 

Der Weltraum … unendliche Weiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer dreier waghalsiger Touristen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine ihrer glorreichen Heldentaten erahnen konnten.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2016. Eine leichte Sommerbrise durchstreifte die Kleinstadt, die hier aus Gründen der Diskretion nicht genannt wird. Nur so viel: Es war Juli. Und es war Julius’s 18. Geburtstag. Sie befanden sich in einer angeheiterten Runde im Garten des Geburtstagskindes, wo dieses soeben seine Geschenke in Augenschein nahm. Aus Respekt vor unserer jüngeren Leserschaft wird auch hier der Inhalt nur grob umrissen. Einiges glitt, anderes rutschte und wieder anderes konnte zur Verstopfung gewisser Öffnungen verwendet werden (Post Öpsel).

“Habt ihr was von Jette gehört? Ich habe sie eigentlich auch eingeladen, aber sie antwortet seit Tagen nicht.” fragte Julius an Mareen und Caro gewandt, die gerade dabei waren, sich ein weiteres Getränk zu mischen. Keine Sorge, es handelt sich lediglich um Kirsch-Cola, das wirklich harte Zeug sollten sie erst ein paar Jahre später kennenlernen (trotzdem kamen sie sich ziemlich Badass vor).

“Ich glaube, die ist schon ein bisschen in der Zeit nach vorn gereist und ist bereits in Neuseeland.”

“Ach wie schade! Neuseeland … da wäre ich jetzt auch gern! Ich wünschte, ich könnte nach Mittelerde.” Und was die drei nicht sahen, war die gute Fee, die versteckt hinter den Büschen hockte und nun wild fuchtelnd den Zauberstab schwang. “ _Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt, lieber Julius!... Doch sei gewarnt. Wenn der Postmann zweimal klingelt und du beim letzten Klingeln nicht wieder in der Heimat bist, werden du und deine Freunde jedwede Erinnerung an das was war vergessen und zu einem festen Teil von Mittelerde werden.”_ Like that would be such a bad thing! … but we’ll come to that later. Let’s just see how the story continues, shall we?

“Na ja Julius, mach dir nichts draus. Wir haben ja unsere Fantasie, das reicht.” sagte Caro.

“Das stimmt. Unsere Fantasie und drei weitere Flaschen Kirsch.” kam es von Mareen, die grinsend aufstand und eine Flasche in die Hand nahm. “Kommt, wir laufen ein Stück. Es ist so ein schöner, lauer Sommernachmittag!”

Und sie gingen.

Und wie sie da so gingen, ploppte plötzlich eine Tür vor ihnen auf.“ _PLOPPP_ ”

Das Geräusch als würde man mit dem Finger am Bierflaschenhals ploppen ertönte, vergleichbar mit  (für alle Chemiker unter euch) dem Geräusch als würde bei der Knallgasprobe reiner Wasserstoff verbrennen.

“Oh, schaut mal, eine Tür!” Schrie Caro ungläubig und deutete mit dem Finger auf die hellblaue Tür. Und alle schauten. “Also entweder ich bin so blau, dass ich jetzt statt weißen Mäusen blaue Türen sehe oder ihr sagt mir, dass ihr das auch seht!”

“Meinst du etwa diese hellblaue Tür dort?” fragte Mareen geistreich.

“Ich sehe sie auch. Na los, lasst mal schauen, was dahinter ist … hihi, Hashtag YOLO.”

Und so schritt Julius waghalsig als erster auf die verwegene und doch so mysteriöse Tür zu und drückte todesmutig die Klinke herunter.

” _IHHHHH KNAAARRRTZZZ”_ , machte es und die Tür öffnete sich. Dahinter verbarg sich … das “Regenbogen-Einhorn-Ponys … Land” (aus Gründen politischer Korrektheit sei hier anzumerken, dass für diese nur der Dschungel einen natürlichen Lebensraum bietet, in dem die Regenbogeneinhornponys nach Herzenslust wachsen und gedeihen … und Regenbögen erzeugen) Nein, Spaß.

Dahinter war natürlich Mittelerde!

Natürlich. Wie hinter jeder plötzlich mit dem Geräusch, das beim Ploppen eines Bierflaschenhalses entsteht, auftauchenden, hellblauen Tür.

Caro und Mareen klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Julius war zu betrunken, um wirklich zu realisieren, was da gerade vor sich ging. Er lachte und setzte einen Fuß nach Mittelerde und wieder zurück mit den unfassbar poetischen Worten “Höhö schaut mal.” Sie schauten. “… jetzt bin drin, jetzt wieder nicht.”

Die Fee, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Stück Geburtstagskuchen geklaut hatte, verdrehte nun genervt die Augen, holte mit dem Fuß in der Manier eines Profifußballers aus und kickte alle drei nacheinander durch die Tür. _“Immer dasselbe mit diesen Touristen.”_

Und so stolperten sie mitsamt der Kirschflaschen und ihren zufälligerweise gepackten Rucksäcken durch das Portal.

Die Tür fiel knartzend hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

” _KNAAARRRTZZZ IHHHHH”_

Doch da bemerkte die Fee, dass sie den Touristen die Bedingung ihrer Reise nicht genannt hatte. So schmiss sie das Stück Kuchen aus der Hand, hastete zur Tür, öffnete diese…

” _IHHHHH KNAAARRRTZZZ”_ und schrie hinterher **_“Kinder! Vergesst den Postboten nicht!”_ **

Die drei hörten die Worte, doch bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnten, von wem sie kamen und was sie bedeuteten, verloren sie das Bewusstsein.

Und so schloss sich die Tür und verschwand...

 _”_ _KNAAARRRTZZZ IHHHHH … PLOPPP”_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Zwergenhalma

**Kapitel 1 - Zwergenhalma**

 

 _“_ _There’s power in looking silly and not caring that you do.”_

_( Amy Poehler )_

 

Nun denn, unser Vorhang öffnete sich über ein still daliegendes Hobbingen. Eine friedvolle Idylle erfüllte die Luft. Man hörte die Vögel leise im Vorbeiflug zwitschern. Das Grün der Insel lud den Leser dazu ein, die Sorgen und Ängste des Alltags nun endlich hinter sich zu lassen und sich voll und ganz der Geschichte und ihrem Verlauf zu widmen … dem Klang der Stille zu lauschen.

Doch Halt!

Was war das?

Dort vorn! Was störte dort diese Idylle? (Was reitet so spät durch Nacht und  Wind? … Es ist der Priester auf einem Kind...nein, nein nein… vergesst es!)

Es handelte sich um drei sehr merkwürdig aussehende Gestalten. Irgendwie wollten sie nicht so recht ins Bild passen. Sie störten die Ruhe, liefen von einem Garten zum nächsten, von Wäscheleine zu Wäscheleine, um … die Wäsche herunter zu reißen?! Was taten sie?!

 

Eine Stunde zuvor:

 

“Au, mein Schädel!” Caro verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich aufrichtete und am Kopf festhielt. Julius war schon wieder guter Dinge und hatte sich bereits umgeschaut. Völlig neben der Spur antwortete er nur: “Was soll mein Kater dazu sagen?”

“Oh warte! Da hab ich was in meinem Rucksack … da gibt’s doch was von Ratiopharm!”, sagte Caro und schaute nach links und rechts, um ihren Rucksack zu finden. Darin befand sich, ganz zufällig natürlich und im Voraus gut bedacht, eine Flasche Anti-Alkohol… Ratiopharm, die sie Julius gab, welcher diese zu einem Drittel leer trank. Dann reichte er Caro die Flasche und sie trank das zweite Drittel. Natürlich ganz präzise!

“Leute…?!” Mareen hatte sich auch wieder gesammelt und mit einem kurzen Blick erfasst, wo sie waren. “Leute...ich glaube, wir sind in Mittelerde!” Caro reichte ihr wortlos die Flasche Anti-Alkohol-Ratiopharm und Mareen trank das letzte, verbliebene Drittel.

“Ach wirklich, Sherlock?! No shit! Da wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen!”, sagte Julius ziemlich bissig und sarkastisch.

“Aber wie kann das denn sein?!”, fragte Mareen.

“Ich glaube … es war mein Herzenswunsch und da Märchen und Wunder geschehen können, muss mir wohl eine gute Fee meinen Wunsch erfüllt haben.”, sagte Julius.

“Ja...” entgegnete Caro. “Das klingt logisch!” Und nach einer kurzen theatralischen Denkerpause, zuckten alle drei mit den Schultern und machten sich auf, Hobbingen zu erkunden.

Schnell fiel ihnen auf, dass sie dem Anlass nicht entsprechend gekleidet waren und wohl sehr bald auffallen würden, wenn sie sich nicht passende Kleidung beschaffen konnten.

Und so ließ sich auch erklären, warum sie von Wäscheleine zu Wäscheleine zogen und sich Kleidung stibitzten.

Nach einer mehr oder weniger langen Suche wurden sie fündig, kleideten sich um (und bewahrten die alte Kleidung in den Rucksäcken auf, die - nur zum Verständnis - im Verlaufe der Geschichte vermutlich Hermionische Ausmaße annehmen werden).

Da es noch Nachmittag war und sie bereits ahnten, dass Thorin und die Zwerge (das wäre ein guter Name für eine Boyband, aber das nur am Rande) erst am Abend bei Bilbo aufschlagen würden, beschlossen sie, ein wenig auf dem Markt zu schlendern. Dabei mussten sie sich allerdings sehr versteckt halten, denn zum einen waren sie viel zu groß, da sie Menschen waren und unter den Hobbits viel zu sehr auffielen, und zum anderen hätte sie Julius’s hysterischer Kommentar: “Oh schaut mal, da ist Bilbo!” fast verraten. Mareen und Caro schafften es gerade noch, ihn rechtzeitig wegzuziehen und befürchteten schon das Schlimmste, wenn er später auf Thorin treffen würde.

Und so wurde es Abend …

Oh und was wir hier ganz vergessen haben zu erwähnen ist das Aussehen unserer wackeren Reisenden! Natürlich, wie in jeder guten Geschichte, waren alle drei mit unsagbarer Schönheit gesegnet! Symmetrische Gesichter, lange, wallende Haare, ein Körper für den so manche Frauen morden würden … kurz gesagt, der feuchte Traum eines jedes Mannes (oder wie _sie_ hofften, Zwerges oder Elbes).

*räusper* … Nun ja … ganz so war es wohl nicht.

Julius war zum einem keine Frau (mehr). Er war von der Statur her weder weiblich noch männlich, recht androgyn also und hatte kurze, blaue Haare (angelehnt an Hades aus Disney). Er war genau ein Meter achtundsechzig groß und trug meistens eher unauffällige Kleidung. In seinem Gesicht saß eine Brille.

Wie auch bei Mareen, die mit ihren ein Meter fünfundsechzig genau in der Mitte lag. Sie hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare und eine schlanke Figur. Herausstechendes Merkmal an ihr waren ihre langen Fingernägel und ihr spezieller Kleidungsstil. Nach eigener Aussage zum Teil ziemlich rosa, momentan viel mit Strick, und grau … also so mainstream girly. So in diese Richtung.

Caro war von allen die Kleinste, nämlich nur ein Meter vierundsechzig groß und hatte schulterlange, blonde Haare. Ihr Kleidungsstil war praktisch aber gleichzeitig elegant (zumindest versuchte sie das). Ihre Figur war normal.

Und wie der Leser nun also erkennen kann, handelte es sich bei unseren drei Menschlein um vollkommen gewöhnliche Nerds, die sich derweil in Sichtweite von Bilbos Höhle positioniert hatten und darüber debattierten, wann es wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Anklopfen wäre. Schon jetzt verspürten alle drei Mitleid mit Bilbo, weil sie wussten, dass dessen Speisekammer soeben von den Zwergen geplündert wurde.

Sie spielten zum Zeitvertreib ein Spiel, genannt “Alle Zwerge sind schon da”, bei dem Julius - da er ein prädestinierter Zwerge Fan war - laut die Namen all derer Kund tat, welche die Hobbit Höhle betraten.

“Wir dürfen nicht zu spät gehen. Sonst kriegen wir nichts mehr zu Essen.”, merkte Mareen irgendwann an.

Und während sie auf die Höhle zu schritten, hielt Caro plötzlich alle drei zurück. “Leute!”, sagte sie. Ganz so, als hätte sie gerade einen Geistesblitz. “Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass das real ist?! Ich meine, wir könnten hier wirklich sterben … wir sind nur Menschen.”

“Und wir können nicht kämpfen…”, vervollständigte Mareen den Gedanken.

“Ja aber…” Julius wurde ungeduldig und wippte auf und ab. “Aber Thorin!”

“Und Thranduil!”, schwärmte Mareen mit Sternchenaugen.

“Jaaa…”, kam es von Caro zustimmend.

Und damit war es für die drei gegessen. Jetzt setzte der Fangirl Mood ein.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, konnte sie jetzt noch davon abhalten, an der Tür zu klopfen und der Gemeinschaft beizutreten, die sie sicher ohne wenn und aber aufnehmen würde, weil sie doch drei so motivierte und unverzichtbare Komponenten für die bevorstehende Reise waren! Sie waren sich sicher, alles was noch fehlte … waren sie!

So wagten sie sich weiter voran und lugten durch das Fenster. Natürlich vollkommen unauffällig.

“Ist Thorin schon da? Haben wir ihn verpasst?” kam es von Julius ungeduldig aus dem Hintergrund. Mareen verdrehte die Augen bei diesen Worten.

“Oh, willst du wissen, ob dein Schatzi schon da ist?” Julius wurde rot, weil er insgeheim ein lautes _“JA!”_ schrie.

“Nein.”, merkte er stattdessen intellektuell an. “Anders herum: Wenn er noch nicht da ist, kriegen wir noch was zu essen. Erinnert ihr euch an den Verlauf der Geschichte?”

“Ja, du hast Recht, es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich den Film gerade parallel geschaut … was für ein Zufall.”, sagte Caro und legte gedanklich und völlig übertrieben seriös die Hand unters Kinn wie zu einer Denkerpose.

Bevor sie einer durch das Fenster entdecken konnte, klopften sie an der Tür.

Von drinnen hörten sie Bilbo fluchen. “Will noch jemand kommen, um meine Speisekammer zu plündern?!” Energisch wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein perplexer Hobbit stand darin.

“Guten Abend.” Er schaute sie misstrauisch an.

Julius ergriff das Wort: “Wie meinen Sie das? Wollen Sie sagen, dass man an diesem Abend gut oder schön sein muss?”

“Obwohl wir ja beides sind.”, warf Mareen grinsend ein.

Hinter Bilbo tauchten erst Gandalf und dann die Zwergenmeute auf.

Sie schienen Thorin erwartet zu haben. Einige wirkten etwas enttäuscht, andere verwundert, wieder andere neugierig, was diese Menschen in etwas zusammengewürfelter, unpassender Kleidung vor der Tür zu tun hatten, wo doch eigentlich Thorin sein sollte.

Sie hörten Gandalf, während er um die Ecke kam, sagen “Das muss er sein!” Ein Zwerg (egal welcher) merkte an: “Thorin? Thorin Eichenschild?” Es hätte Dori sein können. Oder Bofur. Spielt es eine Rolle? (Schon. Bofur ist netter als Dori. Egal. Das interessiert keinen. Die Leser sind nur wegen Thorin und Thranduil hier! *Stimme aus dem Off: “LEGOLAS!”*)

“Nein, nicht ganz. Aber der wird schon noch kommen.” Caro stach Mareen in die Seite und flüsterte: “Thorin sollte früher kommen … höhö… that’s what _he_ said.” Ein zustimmendes Kichern seitens Mareen, ein Augenrollen seitens Julius, der das natürlich auch gehört hatte. Er versuchte derartig

unqualifizierte Kommentare zu ignorieren.

“Das wünschst du dir doch, oder?”, meinte Mareen an Julius gewandt. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zwerge. Julius musste peinlich berührt darüber nachdenken, dass diesen _“Witz”_ vermutlich nur die Älteren Zwerge wirklich verstanden, Kili, Fili und Ori waren dafür noch zu unerfahren.

Dori durchbrach das peinliche Raunen und sagte verwundert: “3 Menschen? Ich dachte, dieses Treffen wäre geheim!”

In diesem Moment rückte sich Gandalf ins Blickfeld. Caro verbeugte sich, als sie ihn sah und begrüßte ihn mit den Worten. “Ah Gandalf, der Graue! Der Zauber … welch eine Ehre!”, denn ihr war eingefallen, dass sonst niemand anmerkte, wie awesome Gandalf eigentlich war.

Dieser blinzelte gerührt. “Dankeschön.”

„Wir haben die Rune gesehen und dachten, ihr bräuchtet vielleicht Hilfe.“ beantwortete Julius Doris Frage.

„Wie begrüßen sich eigentlich Zwerge?“ dachte Caro nun laut nach, da ihre Daseinsberechtigung fürs erste geklärt war. “Vielleicht haut ihr euch Bretter gegen die Köpfe?”

“Weshalb sollten wir das tun?”

“Na hier, ich zeigs euch. Ich hab das mal in nem Film gesehen.” Sie hob zwei zufällig neben ihr stehende Bretter auf und reichte Kili eins davon, der sie verwundert anschaute. “So. Muh. muh muh...wir spielen blinde Kuh!” Und sie schlug ihm das Brett auf den Kopf.

“Schach.”, sagte er vollkommen automatisch und musste grinsen, während er ausholte und Caro das andere Brett ebenfalls vor den Kopf schlug. Diese strauchelte und wäre fast zu Boden gegangen, hielt sich aber gerade noch so an der Wand fest.

Ein Zwerg aus dem Off sagte: “Oh, das war wohl zu viel für sie.”

“Ich mag diese Menschen. Sie sind lustig. Und sie sprechen so merkwürdiges Zeug. Können wir sie behalten? Bitte?”, sagte Kili.

“Uhhh, wir wurden adoptiert.”, freute sich Julius und klatschte freudig in die Hände.

Kurz darauf schlugen sich alle Zwerge Bretter gegen die Köpfe.

“Muh, muh, muh, wir spielen blinde Kuh.”, schallte es aus der Hobbithöhle. Und sie waren so beschäftigt, dass sie bei all dem Begrüßen gar nicht merkten, wie Thorin eintrat. (Thor-In …).

“Was ist denn hier los?”, fragte er mit tiefer und überaus attraktiver Stimme.

“Wir spielen ein Brettspiel!”, sagte Fili (und Julius dachte kurz darüber nach, auch Thorin ein Brett vor den Kopf zu schlagen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben). Doch dann wurden alle ganz still, als sie Thorins ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Sogar Gandalf hielt inne, obwohl er soeben auch eifrig mitgespielt hatte.

“Ich habe mich verirrt … zweimal. Wenn kein Zeichen an der Tür wäre, hätte ich es überhaupt nicht gefunden.” Seiner Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er genervt war.

„Dito.“, merkte Julius sofort an. Thorins Blick richtete sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Geschichte auf ihn. Ein monumentaler Augenblick. Julius gefror das Blut in den Adern. Doch Thorin dachte sich in dieser ersten Sekunde, da sich ihre Augen trafen, nur eines: _“...Wieso hat dieser Junge blaue Haare?”_

Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter zu Caro und Mareen und ihm fiel auf: “Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor. Seid ihr nicht die, die vorhin wie die Irren durch die Siedlung gerannt sind und sich Kleidung von Wäscheleinen geklaut haben?“. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen und sogleich schauten die drei Reisenden an sich herunter und meinten nur sehr eloquent: “Psssccchtt.”

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Bilbo stutzte bei diesen Worten und dachte daran, dass seine Verwandten sich noch vor ein paar Stunden bei ihm beschwert hatten, jemand hätte ihre Kleidung von den Leinen geklaut. Allerdings wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als Thorin das Wort an ihn richtete.

“So, das ist also der Hobbit!.“, er drehte sich zu Bilbo. Julius war über den so abrupten Entzug der Aufmerksamkeit beleidigt und zog einen kaum sichtbaren Schmollmund.

Wenig später setzten sie sich alle an den Tisch. Die Zwerge und Bilbo bereiteten dieses Mal nicht nur Thorin etwas zu essen, sondern auch unsere Reisenden, die am Kopfende - also far away from Thorin - Platz genommen hatten, bekamen eine Schüssel Suppe. Derweil breitete Gandalf die Karte aus.

Thorin begann zu erzählen, dass die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen sich ihnen nicht anschließen würden. Julius versuchte ernst zu bleiben, schmachtete aber insgeheim Thorin an und konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass dieser direkt vor ihm saß. Caro und Mareen dachten sich nur _“Hoffentlich dauert es nicht lange, bis wir von den Elben gefangen genommen werden und Thranduil begegnen. *schmacht*”_

Sie erkannten ‘The Lonely Mountain’ auf der Karte und hörten, wie Gandalf autoritär sprach: “Die Zeit ist reif!”

Smaug der Schreckliche wurde von Bofur erwähnt, woraufhin Bilbo an den Tisch zurück kam und nachfragte. Caro unterdrückte ein Kichern und flüsterte zu Julius: “Schmaug.” Julius kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie dann fassungslos an, noch immer vollkommen im Bann von Thorins Worten. “Dein Ernst?! Das ist eine total ernste Situation und du kommst mit sowas!” Sie wandten sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Die Zwerge sprachen gerade davon, den Drachen zu erlegen, da grinste Julius und sagte leise in seinen (noch) nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein: “...Schmaug. Lustig, wie das klingt.”

Doch kurz darauf fiel Julius wieder der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte ein (weil die drei ja solche Hardcore-mega-ultra-super-tripple-axe-Fans waren) und er stand leise auf, weil er schon wusste, dass Bilbo gleich umfallen würde. Dabei sah er, wie Kili die Augen nicht von Mareen wenden konnte. Dieser fand irgendwie, dass sie sehr elbisch aussah und das gefiel ihm. Sehr.

Caro versuchte Julius noch am Arm festzuhalten, damit er die Unterhaltung nicht störte, doch dieser flüsterte nur: “Nein, lass mich … dann kann ich näher bei Thorin sein. Außerdem fällt Bilbo gleich um.” Das sind Prioritäten ...  Bei diesen Worten zog Fili verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben. Über welchen Teil dieser Aussage genau, nun, das bleibt wohl unklar.

Julius platzierte sich neben Thorin und in Reichweite Bilbos, allerdings blieb er doch mehr im Hintergrund, um nicht zu offensichtlich zu sein.

Die Zwerge stachelten sich immer mehr an, und standen schließlich laut schreiend auf, angefeuert vom Tatendrang. Bilbo versuchte sie zu beruhigen, allerdings erfolglos, bis Thorin alle mit einem Machtwort zur Ruhe brachte und in einer epischen Rede verlauten ließ, dass wohl schon andere ihren Blick auf den Erebor warfen.

Gandalf zeigte sogleich den Schlüssel und gab ihn Thorin, woraufhin alle bedächtig schwiegen. Fili merkte wissend an: “Wenn es einen Schlüssel gibt, dann gibt es auch eine Tür.” Und alle drei dachten simultan das Gleiche: _“...bestimmt eine Blaue, hihi.”_

Parallel dazu hörte Julius Gandalf weiterhin aufmerksam zu und schmachtete Thorin von der Seite an. Bilbo wurde derweil als Meisterdieb bezeichnet, was seiner Hobbit Ehre widersprach, weil er eben _kein_ Dieb war!

Schließlich richtete sich Gandalf auf und brachte die Diskussion zum Erliegen. Julius hielt sich random an Thorins Schulter fest und atmete theatralisch ein ...und natürlich auch wieder aus! Derweil versuchte Kili noch immer vergebens, Mareen zum Augenkontakt zu bewegen, allerdings hatte diese sein Starren bemerkt und ignorierte ihn bewusst.

Balin reichte Bilbo den Vertrag und dieser murmelte etwas von “Zusammenfassung der Reisekosten” wobei Caro an ihr - zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht angetretenes - Studium denken musste: _“Ich dachte, das ist eine Pauschalreise und alle Kosten wären inklusive?”_

Bilbo las weiter und hatte nun den Teil mit möglichen Verletzungen erreicht. Bofurs Erzählungen von Drachen und ihrem heißen Feuer, dass einem die Haut bis auf die Knochen verbrennt, waren für den Hobbit nicht gerade zuträglich und er kippte um.

Julius, der die ganze Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, fing Bilbo im Fall auf und legte ihn sacht zu Boden, während er Thorin sagen hörte:

“Ich kann nicht für seine Sicherheit garantieren … noch werde ich für sein Schicksal verantwortlich sein.” Thorin schaute von Gandalf auf die drei Menschen und fügte hinzu:  “Und was ist mit denen?”

Der Zauberer atmete ein, um zu antworten, doch Mareen kam ihm zuvor:

“Oh wir sind nur auf der Durchreise, wir ziehen morgen weiter. Wir sind Touristen.” Ein komischer Blick streifte die Runde.  “Was?” Mareen winkte ab. “Nicht so wichtig…”

Die Zwerge hatten Bilbo anschließend in ein Nebenzimmer gebracht, wo er sich ausruhen konnte. Gandalf war bei ihm geblieben und die beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile … Was der Zuschauer allerdings nicht sah, war, was sich genau zu dieser Zeit im Nebenzimmer abspielte.

Kili hatte fürs erste aufgehört, Mareen anzustarren und unterhielt sich jetzt mit Caro, die er seit der Aktion mit dem Brett sehr sympathisch fand. Julius rang derweil mit sich, ob er es wagen sollte, Thorin anzusprechen. Er täte im Grunde nichts lieber als das, aber er war doch etwas schüchtern …

Mareen und Fili beobachteten das und Fili sagte schließlich: “Ähm, also ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber dein Freund da … der starrt Thorin schon die ganze Zeit so komisch an.”

“Na ja … er hatte schon immer ziemlich viel für Thorin übrig.”, entgegnete Mareen.

“Schon immer ziemlich viel? Das verstehe ich nicht. Ihr sprecht in Rätseln! Woher kennt ihr unseren König?” Julius hörte diesen Dialog und konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen, auch wenn er versuchte, ihn auszublenden.

“Oh, na wir kennen ihn eigentlich nicht … aber ich bin sicher, Julius würde ihn gern kennenlernen!”, sagte Mareen grinsend und sah zu, wie Fili den Krug vor sich anhob, um zu trinken und ihn dann auf einem Buch auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Julius, der sichtlich genervt war, drehte sich nun zu den beiden um, nahm den Krug vom Buch und stellte ihn auf die Tischplatte. “Das ist immer noch ein Buch, kein Untersetzer!”, zischte er.

“Ganz ruhig!” Fili hob abwehrend die Hände. Mareen dachte kurz darauf laut weiter: “Ob Bilbo wohl eine Bibliothek hat?”

“Ich denke schon.” Julius war beschwichtigt. “Vielleicht gibt es dort Hobbit Poesie?”

“Wer weiß…”

Fili schaute etwas irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe alle drei schließlich durch ein lautes _“PLAUTZ!”_ aufschreckten und zur Quelle des Geräusches schauten.

“Ach scheiße, verdammt!” hörten sie Caro fluchen. Mareen und Julius wechselten einen Blick mit Kili und Fili, ehe sie alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Caro war aufgestanden, um nach Bilbo zu sehen und war dabei über einen Wassereimer gestolpert, den Bilbo wohl zur Sicherheit absichtlich in die Ecke gestellt hatte.

“Na immerhin kann jetzt keiner mehr sagen, du wärst du dumm einen Eimer Wasser umzukippen!”, sagte Julius lachend. Caro war rot geworden und funkelte ihn wütend an. _“Na warte, das zahl ich dir heim!”_ Und sie lief zur Küche, um ein paar Lappen zu holen, womit sie das Wasser aufwischen konnte.

Auch Gandalf und Bilbo hatten das Gepolter gehört und waren zurück ins Speisezimmer gekehrt.

Nach einer Weile saßen alle wieder zusammen bei Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Viel Bier und Wein wurde ausgeschenkt, was zur Folge hatte, dass Julius bald schon ein Bedürfnis verspürte, sich zu Bilbo umdrehte und leise fragte, wo sich die Toilette befand. Allerdings hörte dieser ihn nicht. Genervt drehte er sich zu Caro, tippte sie an und fragte sie ebenfalls. Caro hörte ihn zwar, tat aber so, als sei es zu laut im Raum. Daraufhin verdrehte Julius die Augen, atmete tief ein und schrie: “WO IST DIE TOILETTE?!”, natürlich genau in dem Moment, als alle verstummten.

Julius drehte sich peinlich berührt zu den anderen um und lächelte entschuldigend. Zu seinem Glück bemerkte er, dass Thorin nicht im Raum war.

“Den Gang runter, links.”, rettete Bilbo ihn aus seiner Misere.

“Danke… Ich bin dann in so ungefähr einer Zeit wieder da.”

“Einer Zeit?”, fragte Mareen.

“Na eine bestimmte Zeit, die hier aus Gründen der Zeitersparung nicht genauer bestimmt werden soll. Kurz: eine Zeit.”, sagte Julius, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

Während Julius aufstand und in den Flur ging, hörte er, dass Thorin und Balin sich in einiger Entfernung leise unterhielten. Er konnte nicht anders, als gefesselt stehen zu bleiben - trotz des immer dringender werdenden Bedürfnisses - und Thorin anzuschmachten. Und wie er da so schmachtete, dachte er sich: _“Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er stirbt!”_

Nach Verrichtung des Geschäftes, als Julius wieder zu den anderen stieß, fiel ihm beiläufig auf, dass Bilbo doch eigentlich im Film davon gesprochen hatte, die Rohrleitungen wären dank der Zwerge kaputt … nun denn. Whatever.

Wenig später, als sie alle in geselliger Runde zusammen saßen, der Mond hoch oben am Himmel stand, hatten sich Mareen, Julius und Caro auf dem Boden niedergelassen und lauschten gebannt den Zwergen (und ganz besonders Thorin), als diese zum “Misty Mountains” Song anstimmten. Sie waren vollkommen gefesselt. Es war sogar noch besser als im Film … so wie … eigentlich fast jede Live Vorstellung (da haben wir wieder die Sache mit der Boyband).

Schließlich wandte sich Bilbo in gastfreundlicher Manier an die drei Reisenden. “Es ist spät. Wollt ihr nicht langsam schlafen gehen? Ihr könnt gern hier übernachten, meine Hobbithöhle steht euch offen.” Mareen musste schmunzeln.

“Ja, das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen, Herr Beutlin.”, bedankte sich Caro.

Doch Julius wirkte irgendwie traurig. “Nein! Ich will nicht schlafen.”

“Wieso denn nicht? Es ist spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus, wie du weißt.”

“Aber wenn ich einschlafe, habe ich Angst, dass ich zuhause in meinem Bett aufwache und alles nur ein Traum war!”


	3. Kapitel 2 - Ponys sind kleine Pferde

**Kapitel 2 - Ponys sind kleine Pferde**

 

“ _We have nothing to lose and a world to see.”_

__( Priya Naik )_ _

 

 

Noch vor dem ersten Hahnenkrähen waren unsere 3 Reisenden aufgewacht. Natürlich nicht, weil sie solche Frühaufsteher waren, sondern weil sie durch das Poltern der Zwerge aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden. Und weil sie nicht zu aufdringlich erscheinen wollten, warteten sie ab, bis die Zwerge das Haus verlassen hatten, machten sich leise zurecht, bereiteten Frühstück für Bilbo und schlichen auf Zehenspitzen aus der Haustür. Man hörte nur das Knarren der Dielen. Sie waren sehr darauf bedacht, Bilbo nicht zu wecken, um den Verlauf der Geschichte nicht allzu sehr zu beeinflussen, wie Julius angemerkt hatte.

Sie hatten es fast bis nach draußen geschafft. Julius war schon vor der Haustür und Caro duckte sich unter der Tür durch, während sie dachte: “Komisch. Gestern kam mir die Tür viel höher vor…”. Und beinahe so, als wäre es ein Echo ihres Gedankens, stieß sich Mareen beim Hinausgehen den Kopf.

“Au!”

Julius und Caro mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken und Julius merkte an: “Wie gut, dass wir nicht schon gestern gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen sind, das wäre viel zu offensichtlich gewesen.”

“Na toll, danke!”, sagte Mareen sarkastisch. Aber auch sie fragte sich im Stillen, warum ihr die Tür heute so viel niedriger erschien als gestern.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Zwerge eingeholt hatten.

“In welche Richtung müsst ihr denn?”, fragte Balin verwundert darüber, dass wir sie _ganz zufällig_ auf dem Weg wieder getroffen hatten.

“Nach W...Osten.” Julius hatte erst _“Westen”_ sagen wollen, bis ihm jedoch eingefallen war, dass das Auenland im Westen lag und so hatte er sich schnell korrigiert.

“Wosten? Wo liegt denn Wosten?”, fragte Fili verwirrt.

Man hörte nur Caro von hinten schmunzeln und leise zu sich selbst sagen: “W wie Wambo...Wambologie, die Lehre des Wambo.”

“Nein, entschuldige, du musst dich verhört haben. Ich habe ganz klar Osten gesagt. Ich kann einen Kompass lesen.”

“Tatsächlich? Ach echt? … Wir müssen auch nach Osten” Was für ein Zufall!

“Dann können wir ja sogar ein Stück zusammen laufen. Das trifft sich ja gut!”, sagte Kili und zwinkerte Mareen dabei zu. Doch Thorin war weniger begeistert.

(AN: “Das ist nebenbei auch ein merkwürdiges Wort … begeistert. Als wäre man von einem Geist besessen.” “Oh, da höre ich schon wieder die Stimmen in meinem Kopf: _Geister, Geister, Geister … Weißbrot_.” “Genug jetzt! Back to the story!”)

“Nicht so schnell. Ihr könnt diesen wildfremden Menschen doch nicht einfach so vertrauen … wir kennen ja nicht einmal ihre Namen!”

Die drei sahen sich an. Zwei Sekunden verstrichen. Und sogleich stellten sie sich auf die wohl offensichtlichste Weise vor, die sich ein Hobbit Fan nur vorstellen kann.

“Mareen.”, sagte Mareen.

“Caro.”, sagte Caro.

“und Julius.”, sagte Julius.

“Zu Euren Diensten.”, sagten schließlich alle simultan.

Fili und Kili sahen sich an und mussten grinsen. Thorin verdrehte die Augen. Kili war stolz darüber, dass Mareen ihn imitiert hatte.

“Was seid ihr? Irgendwelche Gaukler?”, fragte Thorin wenig beeindruckt.

“Wir sind nur Touristen. Keine Sorge.”, sagte Mareen.

“Aha …”, sagte er, weil er nicht unwissend wirken wollte. Er war ja schließlich ein König. “Und woher kommt ihr, sogenannten, _Touristen_?”

Die drei schauten sich fragend an. Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Sie konnten ja schlecht anfangen zu erzählen, dass sie aus einer Parallelwelt stammten, in der Mittelerde zwar existierte, aber nur Fiktion war. Dann hätte Thorin sie sicher in eine Klapse eingewiesen … vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er wüsste, was eine Klapse ist. Vielleicht gab es ja so etwas in der Art auch in Mittelerde. Wer wusste das schon so genau…

So schwiegen sie und stotterten irgendwas Unverständliches. Zum Glück für sie, wurden sie unterbrochen, als ein völlig aus der Puste geratener Hobbit auf sie zugerannt kam. Alle Zwerge und Gandalf (oh ja, den gab es ja auch noch!) drehten sich sogleich interessiert um. Thorin ließ das Thema damit fürs Erste fallen und dachte nur bei sich, dass es wohl in Ordnung wäre und dass die drei sicher irgendwann ihrer eigenen Wege gehen würden … oder sterben würden. Was auch immer zuerst eintrat. Außerdem dachte er, dass sie mit zwei Frauen ohnehin nicht weit kommen würden (da Mittelerde ja so ein Herz für weibliche Charaktere hatte!).

Balin verifizierte, dass der Vertrag rechtsgültig war und Bilbo war nun offiziell ein Teil der Gemeinschaft.

“Gebt ihm ein Pony!” sagte Thorin schließlich. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Unsere 3 Touristen liefen neben ihnen her, weil Ponys zum einen nicht gerade schnell waren und die Zwerge sich dachten, dass die drei sie ohnehin bald verlassen würden.

Bilbo guckte verdutzt auf seinem Pony, als Geldbeutel durch die Luft flogen. “Sie haben Wetten abgeschlossen, ob du auftauchst oder nicht.”, erklärte ihm Gandalf und fing seinerseits einen Beutel auf.

“Wir hätten auf Euch gewettet, Herr Beutlin.”, sagte Caro. Der Hobbit guckte sie so knuffig an, wie Bilbo meistens schaute.

“Ihr könnt mich ruhig Bilbo nennen.”, bot er ihnen an. “Ihr wart heute morgen ja so früh weg, aber vielen Dank für das Frühstück, das ihr gemacht habt! Es war eine sehr schöne Überraschung!”

“Oh bitte, das war doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit! … Immerhin durften wir auch bei dir übernachten!”, antwortete Mareen.

Und so ging die Reise weiter.

Nach einer Weile brachte Bilbo den ganzen Ponyzug zum Stehen. “Wir müssen zurück. Ich habe mein Taschentuch vergessen.”

Er bekam einen etwas sehr ekligen Stofffetzen von Bofur zugeworfen.

“Du wirst ohne Taschentücher und eine ganze Menge anderes auskommen müssen.”, sagte Gandalf zu ihm, bevor sich die Ponys wieder in Bewegung setzten.

Bilbo wirkte nicht sehr zufrieden damit, doch seine Miene erhellte sich wieder, als ihm die drei Reisenden ein Stofftaschentuch reichten, welches sie in der Kleidung gefunden hatten, die sie am Vortag von der Wäscheleine geklaut hatten. Bilbo stutzte als er die Initialen eines seiner Verwandten eingesteckt sah…

Julius konnte nicht anders, als Thorin verträumt anzusehen und murmelte einige Zeit später vor sich hin: “Why would you want a prince on a white horse when you can have a king on a pony?” Und Mareen drehte sich grinsend zu Caro, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und vervollständigte den Gedanken mit: “Or a king on a moose!”.

In den folgenden Stunden liefen sie neben den Zwergen her und unterhielten sich angeregt mit diesen. Hin und wieder, wenn den dreien bewusst wurde, wo sie waren, kam ein unpassender Kommentar, wie: “Oh guck mal da, ein Stein! Oh guck mal da, ein Marienkäfer!” “Ein _Mittelerde_ Stein und ein _Mittelerde_ Marienkäfer!”.

Oder auch der vollkommen qualitativ hochwertige Kommentar seitens Julius: “Oh schaut mal, ein _Mittelerde_ Eichhörnchen. Die sind aber scheu hier! Ganz anders, als in unseren Großstädten. Da sind die immer so zutraulich.” Woraufhin Mareen mit den Augen rollte und anmerkte: “Ja, du glaubst wohl auch, dass die Kühe auf der Weide lila sind, oder?” (An dieser Stelle wollen wir anmerken, dass Kühe jedweder Fellfarbe ihre Daseinsberechtigung haben … wir stehen schließlich für cow positivity.)

Julius folgte daraufhin der Unterhaltung zwischen Bilbo und Gandalf, in der es darum ging, dass Bilbos Großvater das Golfspiel erfunden hatte und dachte nur bei sich: _“Man könnte auch von hier aus Golf spielen … Obwohl, eigentlich von einem Pferd aus wäre es Polo…”_ Er schüttelte den Kopf und verwarf den Gedanken.

“Daheim verblasst und die Welt rückt nah.”, sagte Gandalf schließlich. Die drei mussten schlucken, weil ihnen nun zum ersten Mal der Gedanke an ihre Heimat kam. Wie viel Zeit war derweil in ihrer Welt vergangen? Ihre Eltern machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen … aber das kümmerte sie nur einen Moment lang. Immerhin waren sie in f***ing MITTELERDE! Und wie oft bekam man schon eine solche Chance?! Sie würden das Ganze einfach erklären, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kamen. Außerdem hatte der Postmann noch nicht ein einziges Mal geklingelt, also war die Situation vorerst safe.

“The game is on, Watson.”, murmelte Caro schließlich und stutzte, als sich Bilbo bei diesem Kommentar zu ihr herum drehte und sie fragend ansah.

 

~*~

 

Am Abend sah man Bombur schlafend die Fliegen ein und wieder ausatmen, was Caro mit offenem Mund angeekelt beobachtete. Julius sah sie belustigt an. “Und die Fliegen leben sogar noch weiter!”

Sein Blick schweifte ab und blieb an Thorin hängen, der etwas abseits saß. Er hatte sein Misstrauen gegenüber den drei Reisenden zwar noch nicht abgelegt, war aber beschwichtigt worden, als Julius aus seinem Rucksack ein Feuerzeug fischte und im Handumdrehen das Feuer entfacht hatte. Hätten die Zwerge das auch selbst hingekriegt? Auf jeden Fall. Ging es so einfach nur schneller? Mit Sicherheit.

Mareen stand derweil bei Bilbo. Sie fütterten verstohlen die Ponys, so als handelte es sich dabei um etwas Verbotenes.

Wenig später fanden sich die drei Menschen an der Feuerstelle ein, bei welcher schon Kili, Fili und Balin saßen. Auch Bilbo gesellte sich zu ihnen. Nur Thorin stand abseits, während Balin begann, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

“König Thror forderte das uralte Königreich zurück.” Thorin stand am Abhang und starrte theatralisch in die Ferne. Julius hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu und konnte nicht anders, als Thorin zu beobachten (und darauf zu achten, wie sein Haar majestätisch vom Wind umweht wurde).

Balin war mit der Geschichte fortgefahren und sprach nun über Azok, den Schänder: “Niederlage und Tod waren über uns gekommen … Tja, und dann sah ich ihn. Den jungen Zwergenprinzen.” Er machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause. “Mit zerfetzter Rüstung. Mit nichts als einem Eichenast als Schild in den Händen.”

Derweil rutschte Kili immer näher an Mareen heran und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: “Na? Ist dir kalt?” Er hatte es eigentlich nur gut meint, aber Mareen schien nicht gerade angetan von seinen Avancen.

“Wir sitzen direkt vor dem Feuer!”, fauchte sie, “Also nein, mir ist nicht kalt!” und rutschte wieder ein wenig von ihm weg.

“Nur wenige von uns hatten überlebt.” fuhr Balin fort und sagte schließlich: “Diesem einen will ich folgen. Diesen einen kann ich König nennen.”

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Thorin zu ihnen herum. Alle schauten nun zu ihm auf. Julius’s Augen glänzten, während Thorin den Blick über die Runde schweifen ließ und es kam ihm so vor, als würde der Blick des Zwergenkönigs schließlich bei ihm hängen bleiben.

“Was ist aus ihm geworden?”, fragte der junge Reisende in das sich nun ausbreitende Schweigen.

“Er kroch in das Loch zurück, aus dem er gekommen war.”, sagte Thorin verächtlich und wandte sich damit erneut ab.

 

~*~

 

Am Tag darauf durften Caro, Julius und Mareen auf Ponys reiten. Thorin hatte ihnen das zugestanden, weil er es nicht verantworten konnte, dass die drei noch immer neben ihnen her liefen. Sie wirkten sehr erschöpft und ganz so, als wären sie langes Laufen nicht gewohnt.

“Herr Gandalf, könntet Ihr etwas gegen die Überschwemmung tun?”, fragte Dori, denn es regnete in Strömen.

Gandalf räumte ein, dass er gegen den Regen machtlos sei und begann, etwas über die anderen Zauberer zu sprechen, wobei er auch Radagast erwähnte.

“Ist er ein großer Zauberer oder mehr so wie du?”, war der unqualifizierte Kommentar von Bilbo und Julius gab darauf zur Antwort: “Gandalf ist auch ein großer Zauberer!”. Gandalf begann die drei Touristen zu mögen. Sie waren immer so freundlich zu ihm!

Und so ging die Reise weiter. Es vergingen Tage (was den dreien im Film immer sehr schnell umrissen vorgekommen war) in denen sie mit nur sehr wenigen Pausen weiter zogen. Dabei erfuhren sie unter anderem, dass Kili und Filis Vater ebenfalls in der Schlacht gefallen war, von der Balin am ersten Abend gesprochen hatte. Außerdem stellten unsere drei Protagonisten fest, dass sie sich irgendwie körperlich veränderten … Mareen und Caro schienen immer größer zu werden, was sie vor allem daran bemerkten, dass die Kleidung, die sie sich geklaut hatten, immer kürzer wurde. Julius auf der anderen Seite fand es sehr merkwürdig, dass ihm plötzlich ein Bart zu wachsen begann. Die drei sahen immer weniger aus wie zu Beginn ihrer Reise, was auch Gandalf und Thorin auffiel. Der Zauberer begann zu glauben, dass es mehr über sie zu wissen gab, als sie bisher preisgegeben hatten. Thorin allerdings wurde zunehmend misstrauischer.

Er vertraute ihnen nicht und als der Ponyzug schließlich erneut rastete und er sich ohnehin mit Gandalf stritt, schickte er die drei fort. Sie protestierten zwar (sie konnten schließlich sehr schnell Feuer entfachen und waren deshalb _unverzichtbar_ ), doch Thorin wollte nicht riskieren, von ihnen hintergangen oder verraten zu werden. Gerade deshalb, weil Mareen und Caro für ihn immer mehr wie Elben aussahen.

Die anderen Zwerge wollten die drei nicht gehen lassen, jedoch war Thorin ihr König und sie mussten sich seinem Urteil fügen. Keiner wagte das Wort gegen Thorin zu erheben.

“Wohin sollen wir denn gehen?! Es ist dunkel!”, sagte Mareen. Doch Thorin war so wutentbrannt über Gandalfs Vorschlag, zu Elrond zu gehen, dass er sich einfach abwandte.

Kili hob traurig sein Brett nach oben und schaute Caro an. Diese schaute traurig zurück und hob ebenfalls ihr Brett zur Verabschiedung. Den beiden war während der langen Reise langweilig gewesen und sie hatten sich zum Zeitvertreib Bretter personalisiert und angefangen Brettspiele zu spielen. (Bretter in Reiseformat. Taschengröße. Ausklappbar.)

Mareen verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. “Siehst du, Julius?! Genau deshalb mag ich Thorin nicht! Er ist so ein Dickschädel! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?!” Sie wandte sich an Julius und Caro.

Julius antwortete: “Na ja wir müssen jetzt erstmal weg von hier, sonst wird sich Thorin nie beruhigen. Aber wir wissen ja, wie die Geschichte weitergeht, also würde ich vorschlagen, wir bleiben in Reichweite.” Und an die Gemeinschaft gewandt, sagte er: “Na gut, aber lasst uns bitte noch von den Ponies Abschied nehmen. Butterblume und die anderen werden uns sonst zu sehr vermissen!”

Die Zwerge nickten traurig und Bilbo gab den dreien noch etwas Proviant mit. Auch er fand es sehr betrüblich, sie gehen lassen zu müssen. Er war sehr um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt. Er fand Thorins Entscheidung unverantwortlich.

Die drei gingen zu den Ponys und verabschiedeten sich. Sie hatten geplant, sich bei den Pferden zu verstecken und auf den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu warten, allerdings vergingen Stunden. Das ganze in Real-Life-Time zu erleben, war dann doch zeitaufwendiger als gedacht. Im Film sah man offensichtlich wirklich nicht alles.  

Die drei wollten sich gerade entfernen, waren auch bereits ein Stück in den Wald gelaufen, als sie hörten, wie jemand … oder etwas, das verzweifelte Wiehern der Pferde erstickte. Sie rannten zurück und sahen die Trolle!

“Wartet”, zischte Caro leise, die sich in einem Gebüsch verheddert hatte und nun hinter Mareen und Julius zurückblieb. Doch die beiden hörten sie nicht, da sie zu leise war. Stattdessen blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als einer der Trolle sie entdeckte und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte. Die beiden hatten vor Schock die Augen weit aufgerissen und konnten sich nicht rühren. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie richtige Angst um ihr Leben.

Caro war ebenfalls unfähig, etwas zu tun. Voller Angst versuchte sie sich in dem Gebüsch zu verstecken, in dem sie noch immer fest hing und musste dabei zusehen, wie die Trolle die Ponys, sowie Mareen und Julius verschleppten.

Ein Schauer fuhr ihr durch die Glieder und sie dachte: “Scheiße, was mache ich jetzt?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sind Ponys Pferde?”  
> “… Ja, Welpen sind ja auch Hunde.”  
> “Ja, aber … Welpen sind junge Hunde. Ponys sind kleine Pferde.”  
> “Nein. Ponys sind auch junge Pferde.”  
> “Nein. Das sind Fohlen.”  
> “Oh … ja richtig.” -.-  
> “Na stell dir doch mal vor, wie schwer das für einen Zwerg wäre, wenn jedes Pony irgendwann ausgewachsen wäre!”  
> “Ähm… ganz ehrlich? Genau das hab ich mich in den Filmen auch immer gefragt…”


	4. Kapitel 3 - Trips with Trolls

**Kapitel 3 - Trips with Trolls**

 

_“Aber Mut bedeutet nicht,_

_ein Leben nehmen zu können,_

_sondern es zu bewahren.”_

_( Gandalf )_

 

Caros Herz schlug panisch vor Angst und sie überlegte verzweifelt, was sie tun sollte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Freunde gerade _wirklich_ in Lebensgefahr schwebten und sich keiner von ihnen verteidigen bzw. kämpfen konnte. Sie selbst hatte den ersten Hobbit Teil nicht so oft angeschaut, weil sie eigentlich immer zu den Elben Szenen sprang und so dachte sie: “Was würde Julius tun?” Und sie erinnerte sich an einen Tumblr Post, den dieser ihr vor Kurzem gezeigt hatte, in dem es hieß: _“When in doubt, I always ask myself; what would Thorin Oakenshield do? Then I do the exact opposite because that boy was a dumbass.”_ Und noch etwas strich ihr durch den Kopf: _“When I find myself in times of trouble, mother mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom: let it be.”_ Aber das konnte sie ja schlecht tun...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Ok, was würde Thorin tun? Thorin würde sicher sofort losrennen, um Mareen und Julius tollkühn zu retten … also entschied sie, Hilfe zu holen.

Sie befreite sich aus dem Gebüsch und drehte sich herum, um den Weg zurück zu gehen, den sie gekommen waren. Der Wald machte ihr viel mehr Angst, als zuvor, da sie jetzt allein war. Ständig zuckte sie zusammen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und versteckte sich immer wieder hinter einem Baum, aus Angst von den Trollen entdeckt zu werden.

Ihre Sinne waren geschärft und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie ein Geräusch in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe vernahm. Langsam wich sie ein paar Schritt zurück und schrie hell und quietschend auf, als sie mit etwas zusammen stieß. Auch das Etwas begann zu schreien und beide drehten sich panisch herum.

“Bilbo!”, sagte Caro.

“Caro!”, sagte Bilbo.

“Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt!”, sagten sie nun gleichzeitig.

Fili und Kili näherten sich ebenfalls und Caro war erleichtert, auf die drei gestoßen zu sein.

“Caro, du musst vorsichtig sein! In diesem Wald befinden sich offenbar Trolle!”, sagte Fili.

Caro warf ihm einen Blick zu, der darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich verarscht fühlte. Doch dann erzählte sie den dreien, was passiert war und dass Mareen und Julius von den Trollen verschleppt wurden.

“Das ist ja schrecklich!”, antwortete Fili. “Wir suchen ebenfalls nach den Trollen, sie haben unsere Ponys.”

Bilbo schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. “Ich wusste es. Es war einfach unverantwortlich von Thorin, euch drei allein in der Nacht fort zu schicken!”

“Und jetzt haben die Trolle auch noch Mareen gefasst!”, sagte Kili aufgebracht.

“Und Julius.”, warf Caro ein.

“Na, dann haben wir ja ein _gemeinsames_ Interesse.”, sagte Fili trocken. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, wie es um seinen Bruder stand...

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Caro zurück zu den anderen Zwergen gehen sollte, weil es für sie nicht sicher genug war und versicherten ihr, dass sie ihre Freunde heil zu ihr zurück bringen würden.

Und sie trennten sich, während Caro noch bei sich dachte, dass sie Thorin und den anderen Zwergen erzählen würde, was passiert war, auch wenn Fili und Kili das nicht wollten. _“Ich hoffe, er hört mich überhaupt an.”_ , dachte sie. _“Auf mich wirkte er nicht gerade so, als könne man gut mit ihm reden.”_

 

~*~

 

“Was du da gefangen hast, riecht komisch!”, hörten Fili, Kili und Bilbo einen der Trolle sagen, als sie sich ihnen näherten. “Irgendwie wie nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Wie ein Gemisch aus Zweierlei.”

“Lass mich runter oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde …”, fluchte Mareen, doch der Troll schaute sie nur angeekelt an.

“Ihh, schaut mal, es kann sprechen!”

Mareen schrie und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Trolls zu befreien. Julius tat es ihr gleich.

“Bergtrolle sind langsam und dumm und du bist klein und flink.”, sagte Fili zu Bilbo. Sie hatten sich im Gebüsch versteckt und debattierten darüber, wer als erstes gehen sollte. Schließlich schubsten sie Bilbo vor.

“Vorgestern Hammel, gestern Hammel...und verdamm mich wenn es heute auch wieder Hammel gibt.”, beschwerte sich ein anderer Troll im Hintergrund. Julius und Mareen weiteten hoffnungsvoll die Augen, als sie Bilbo sahen.

“Immer noch besser als zäher Bauer.”, kam es von dem Troll, der sie in der Hand hielt. “Alles schmeckt wie Hühnchen … außer Hühnchen, das schmeckt nach Fisch.”

Die beiden Reisenden bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, als sie von den Trollen näher zu der Feuerschale getragen wurden. Sie hatte schon laut nach Bilbo rufen wollen, doch dieser hatte ihn zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht gesehen werden durfte.

Bilbo versuchte heimlich und schnell das Seil zu lösen, mit dem die Pferde in ihrem Gitter gehalten wurden, wurde dann jedoch von einem Troll erfasst.

“Guckt, was mir aus dem Zinken geflutscht ist! Es hat Arme und Beine und alles…”, sagte der wohl nicht ganz so helle Troll, als er Bilbo in seinem Taschentuch entdeckte. Der Troll war verwirrt. So etwas wie ihn hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es sah sehr merkwürdig aus und er fragte das Wesen, das ihm aus dem Zinken geflutscht war, was es denn war.

Bilbo wehrte sich und wollte gerade sagen, dass er ein Meisterdieb sei, stockte dann jedoch und berichtigte sich, sodass ein: “Ich bin ein Meister- … Hobbit.” herauskam.

Julius und Mareen mussten lachen als der Troll wiederholte: „Er ist ein Meisterhobbit“. Es war mehr Galgenhumor als alles andere, da sie wirklich Angst um ihr Leben hatten.

 

(AN: “Ich hab da grad Gehirntumor gelesen … mehr Gehirntumor als alles andere.” “Aber das wäre dann wohl auch Galgenhumor, oder?”)

 

“Lasst sie runter!” Kili war aus seinem Versteck herausgetreten und verlangte die Freilassung Mareens.

Die Trolle schauten sich verdutzt an. “Wer issn das?” “Keine Ahnung.” “Können wir den auch essen?”

Kili räusperte sich und sagte noch einmal, diesmal mit tieferer und männlicherer Stimme: “Ich sagte. Lasst. Sie. Runter!” Und er holte mit seinem Schwert aus, um die Trolle zum Kampf herauszufordern. Auch Fili trat jetzt aus seinem Versteck auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und tat es ihm gleich.

Der Troll der Mareen und Bilbo festhielt, ließ diese nun achtlos zu Boden fallen, um nach Kili zu schnappen. Julius versuchte weiterhin sich aus den Fängen seines Trolls zu befreien. Zu seinem Glück wusste er, was gleich passieren würde und er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Thorin und die anderen Zwerge heranstürmen sah.

Er murmelte leise: “Oh gut, ich hatte schon gedacht, ihr würdet uns einfach hängen lassen.” Thorin sah ihn zu seiner Überraschung entschuldigend an.

 

~*~

 

Unterdessen hatte sich Caro im Wald verlaufen. Sie kannte sich - sehr zu ihrem Ärger - bei weitem nicht so gut aus, wie Julius und dachte sogar schon daran, dass dieser sich an ihrer Stelle wohl viel besser gemacht hätte.

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch dann sah sie etwas Graues in der Ferne leuchten und lief darauf zu. Da war Gandalf!

Dieser drehte sich fragend zu ihr herum. Auf sie wirkte er zudem leicht peinlich berührt, so als hätte sie ihn bei etwas sehr wichtigem unterbrochen, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. “Was tut Ihr hier? Müsstet Ihr nicht bei den Zwergen sein?”

Sie erzählte ihm hastig die ganze Geschichte. Davon, dass Thorin sie fortgeschickt hatte, dass Mareen und Julius von Trollen entführt wurden und sie nun eigentlich die Zwerge um Hilfe bitten wollte, sich aber verlaufen hatte.

“Nun, Thorins Zweifel sind nicht ganz unbegründet.”, meinte Gandalf daraufhin. “Auch ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich euch drei einschätzen soll. Ihr verhaltet euch äußerst seltsam und unser Vorhaben ist zu wichtig, als dass wir es riskieren könnten, hintergangen zu werden.”

Caro versicherte ihm mehrfach, dass es keineswegs in ihrer Absicht lag, ihn oder die anderen zu hintergehen, doch Gandalf ließ sich damit nicht beschwichtigen. Er bat sie darum, ihm nun endlich die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft zu sagen.

Sie zögerte einen Moment. “In Ordnung, aber wenn ich es Euch sage, müsst Ihr versprechen, uns nicht für verrückt zu erklären.”

“Ihr habt mein Wort.”

Und so erzählte sie ihm, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt stammten und dass Mittelerde in ihrer Welt nur in Büchern existierte (von den Filmen wollten sie gar nicht erst anfangen, das hätte den Zauberer nur noch mehr verwirrt). Sie sagte auch, dass die drei sicher sehr nützlich für die kommende Reise sein würden, da sie sich in Mittelerde recht gut auskannten. Allerdings hielt sie es für besser, zu verschweigen, dass sie den Verlauf der Geschichte oder jeden einzelnen der Charaktere kannten.

Gandalf hatte sie zwar zunächst ungläubig angeschaut, aber da er ihr sein Wort gegeben hatte, ließ er sie ausreden. Schließlich fasste er sich nachdenklich an seinen grauen Bart und sagte: “Nun gut. Wenn dem so ist wie Ihr sagt, müssen wir wohl zuallererst die zwei anderen Touristen retten.”

Caro schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet gen Himmel und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würden, weil sie Gandalf jetzt so lange aufgehalten hatte und der Verlauf der Geschichte damit möglicherweise behindert worden war.

 

~*~

 

Der Kampf kam zum Erliegen, als die Trolle Bilbo und Mareen in die Höhe hielten. “Legt eure Waffen nieder oder wir werden sie auseinander reißen.”

Die Zwerge hielten inne und warteten auf die Reaktion Thorins. Kili hätte sein Schwert sofort weggeworfen, wenn es Mareens Sicherheit bedeutete, aber er guckte seinen Onkel abwartend an. Dieser schmiss, nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Julius, sein Schwert auf den Boden vor sich. Die Waffen der anderen Zwerge folgten.

Kurz darauf waren einige Zwerge an einen Spieß gefesselt, die anderen waren in Säcken verschnürt. Woher die Trolle wohl so viele Säcke hatten? Das bleibt wohl ungeklärt. Vielleicht haben sie sie von einem Bauern geklaut.

Egal. Jedenfalls hatten sie anscheinend nicht genug, weil Julius ausgerechnet mit Thorin in einen Sack gesteckt wurde. Er guckte ihn entschuldigend an. Kili guckte Mareen an, als wünschte er sich, er könnte _seinen_ Sack mit ihr teilen. (^^)

“Was machen wir nun mit denen?”, fragte ein Troll.

“Wir setzen uns auf sie drauf und zerdrücken sie zu Sülze.”, sagte ein anderer. Der Troll, der etwas intelligenter zu sein schien, meinte zu dem, der schon lang genug in der Gewürzkiste kramte: “Vergiss die Gewürze. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Es wird bald Tag. Beeilen wir uns. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust zu Stein zu werden.”

Bilbo hatte zuerst den geistreichen Einfall, Zeit zu schinden. “Ihr macht einen großen Fehler... Was die Gewürze angeht.” Mareen fiel wieder ein, was Bilbo vorhatte und machte mit. “Ja, da hat er recht. Habt ihr mal an denen gerochen? Da braucht ihr mehr als nur ein paar Gewürze.” Damit sprach sie etwas Wahres an … Bilbo fuhr trotz des Protestes der Zwerge fort: “Das Geheimnis beim Zwergekochen besteht darin… sie erst einmal zu häuten.”

Der Protest der Zwerge wurde lauter. Zugegebenermaßen war es kein sehr guter Einfall gewesen.

“Was weißt du schon vom Zwergekochen?”, fragte einer der Trolle und wollte nach einem der Zwerge in den Säcken greifen.

“Nimm nicht den da. Der ist verseucht.”, sagte Bilbo.

“Er hat Würmer in seinen Gedärmen.”, fügte Mareen hinzu.

Kili schrie als lautester: “Wir haben keine Würmer!”

Julius ignorierte das und merkte noch an: “Sie sind alle verseucht.” Thorin blickte ihm fragend entgegen, verstand dann aber, was die drei vorhatten. Er stieß Kili mit dem Fuß an und dieser verstand.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er: “Meine Würmer sind die absolut Größten.” Und kurz darauf schrien die  Zwerge um die Wette, wer wohl die größten Würmer hatte. “Ich habe riesige Würmer!”

Doch auch davon ließen sich die Trolle nicht lange abhalten.

Die Situation spitzte sich weiter zu, bis irgendwann ein graues Licht am Horizont erschien. Gandalf und Caro waren auf die Lichtung gekommen. Gandalf zerschmetterte sogleich einen großen Stein neben sich, damit das Licht passieren konnte ( _So you shall pass!_ ) und Caro war erleichtert zu sehen, dass genau ihr Dialog zuvor bewirkt hatte, dass sie beide zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen waren … und natürlich auch, zu sehen, dass es allen gut ging! Darüber war sie auch froh.

Schließlich konnten alle befreit werden, die Trolle verwandelten sich in Stein und unseren drei Reisenden ging es schon wieder etwas besser. Etwas peinlich berührt hatten sich Julius und Thorin von Gandalf aus dem Sack helfen lassen. Kili erkundigte sich bei Mareen, ob es ihr auch wieder gut ging, doch diese wandte sich genervt ab.

Zum Abschied klopften Julius, Caro und Mareen auf die Trollstatuen und gaben den überaus qualifizierten Kommentar “Hm, na da ist wohl jemand nicht mehr ganz frisch im Kopf.” von sich. Einer der drei merkte an: “Apropos Hasi: Erinnert ihr euch noch, wen wir jetzt gleich treffen werden?”

Unterdessen hörten sie, wie Thorin mit Gandalf sprach. “Wo warst du abgeblieben?”

“Einen Blick vorauswerfen.”, antwortete der Zauberer.

“Und warum bist du zurückgekommen?”

“Du kannst den drei Touristen danken, dass sie mich geholt haben.”, er drehte sich zu den Dreien herum und gab Caro mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass ihr Geheimnis bei ihm sicher war.

 

~*~

 

Und so zogen sie weiter. Sie kamen in den Trollhort, in dem ein so bestialischer Gestank herrschte, dass Caro und Mareen sich die gesamte Zeit über die Nasen zu hielten. Wie als Antwort darauf übergab sich Bilbo wenig später, was wohl mit Absicht im Film nicht gezeigt worden war. Der Hobbit und sie waren so etwas einfach nicht gewohnt. Julius tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken und Mareen merkte an: “Kein Wunder, dass er sich übergibt. Es stinkt hier ja fast so schlimm wie die Zwerge!” Caro schaute sie zustimmend an und ihr fiel auf, dass Mareens Ohren irgendwie spitzer geworden waren. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Kleidern, die nun wirklich schon sehr unangenehm eng und kurz saßen.

In der Höhle fanden sie Gold und einige Schwerter. Thorin fand eine Elbenklinge und Gandalf merkte an: “Das ist eine Klinge der Hochelben des 1. Zeitalters.”

“Elrond war da…”, flüsterte Caro ehrfürchtig, woraufhin Julius und Mareen anfingen zu lachen.

Gandalf sah sie fragend an. “Woher kennt Ihr diesen Namen?”

“Ich muss ihn wohl irgendwann einmal in einem der Bücher aufgeschnappt haben, oder so.”, Caro zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Die drei dachten darüber nach, später bei Gelegenheit mit Bilbo zu trainieren. Sie hatten durch die Aktion mit den Trollen nun den Ernst der Lage erst wirklich begriffen und festgestellt, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht verteidigen konnten.

Als sie wieder draußen waren, begegneten sie auch schon Radagast, der mit den Worten “Diebe, Feuer, Mordio!” auf seinem Schlitten angefahren kam. (Oh und es ist ja auch bald wieder Weihnachten…)

“Ein Herz für Radagast!”, sagte Julius. “Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hat, um diesen Igel zu retten?”

Radagast sah sie misstrauisch an. “Woher wissen die das?”

Doch Gandalf sagte nur: “Offenbar haben sie mir doch nicht alles erzählt, was sie wissen. Wir werden später darüber sprechen.”

Radagast fing sich wieder und erinnerte sich daran, weshalb er überhaupt hergekommen war. “Gandalf, mein Lieber, ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen! …”, er stockte. “Es lag mir auf der Zunge. … Oh! Es war gar kein Gedanke, es war eine Heuschrecke.” Und er steckte die Heuschrecke einfach zurück in seinen Umhang.

Im Folgenden sprach der Zauberer darüber, wie krank der Grünwald war und über Dol Guldur, die alte Festung. “Es ist der Schatten eines uralten Grauens!”, fuhr er fort. Man hatte das Gefühl, als spiele sich in seinem Kopf gerade der Clip eines Rückblicks ab. Julius musste grinsen und flüsterte: “In jener Nacht!” Und für einen Moment donnerte es und ein Blitz zog auf.

(AN: “...Moment mal, falscher Film!” “Aber wer war das mit den flackernden Lichtern?” “Nosferatuuuu!”)

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Geschehen. Gandalf reichte Radagast gerade eine Pfeife, als dieser sich erinnerte. “Also, ein Nekromant. Bist du dir sicher?”

Bilbo hörte Gejaule und drehte sich ängstlich um. “War das ein Wolf? Gibt es Wölfe hier draußen?”

“Nein, das ist kein Wolf.”, sagte einer der Zwerge aus dem Off … Es war Bofur. In diesem Moment sprang ein Warg hervor und die Zwerge erschlugen ihn.

“Ein Warg. Dann kann die Orkmeute auch nicht mehr fern sein.”

Gandalf fragte Thorin fassungslos, wem von seiner Sippe dieser denn sonst noch von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt hatte.

Radagast lockte die Orks schließlich mit seinen Häschen von der Gemeinschaft weg, damit diese weiterziehen konnten. (Rhosgobel-Kaninchen, sei hier anzumerken. Erkennbar an den charakterischen Rhosgobel-Merkmalen. Darauf legt Radagast viel Wert!)

Caro stolperte vorher jedoch noch über eines der Häschen, weil diese sich laut ihrer Aussage zu schnell bewegten, was bei Mareen und Julius wieder für einen Lacher sorgte.

Kurz darauf brachen Orks aus dem Hinterhalt hervor. Julius, Mareen und Caro drängten sich ins Abseits und dachten sich wieder einmal, dass es nicht gerade sehr vorteilhaft war, dass sie keinerlei Kampferfahrung hatten. Außerdem - und das würden sie als Hardcore-tripple-mega-ultra-axe Fans niemals zugeben - hatten sie wirklich Angst!

Einer der Orks hatte sich den dreien bedrohlich genähert, doch Kili konnte heldenhaft eingreifen und den Ork, der sich sonst direkt auf Mareen gestürzt hätte, mit einem einzigen Schuss erlegen.

Allerdings half auch das nur kurzzeitig, da die Gemeinschaft bald schon von Orks umzingelt war. Gandalf rief alle zu einer sicheren Höhle, in die sie sich zurückziehen konnten. Sie schlitterten den Abhang hinunter. Dann hörten sie von oben ein Horn ertönen. Ein Ork fiel hinunter. Thorin zog einen Pfeil aus dessen Brust.

“Elben…”, sagte er abfällig. “Wir gehen dort hinten lang.” Er wies auf den Pfad, der von der Höhle abging. Es war typisch Zwerg einem Pfad zu folgen, der Gott weiß wohin führte, nur um keinen Elben zu begegnen!

„Nein, wir gehen natürlich wieder nach oben! Da sind Elben!“, protestierten Mareen und Caro, denen Julius schon ansah, dass sie so langsam nervös wurden, weil sie bald Elben sehen würden.

Allerdings achtete niemand auf die beiden und sie fielen ein wenig in der Gruppe zurück. Mareen seufzte: “Wieso hört nur niemand auf uns?”

Caro nickte und merkte an: “Aber mach dir nichts draus. Schau mal wir sind gleich in Bruchtal!“ und Julius schlug ihr gegen den Arm, weil er natürlich als einziger darauf bedacht war, dass die Zwerge (Thorin) nicht noch misstrauischer wurden. Insgeheim freute er sich allerdings auch sehr auf Bruchtal. Zum einen würde das Essen besser sein und sie alle würden sich vielleicht auch mal wieder richtig waschen können!


	5. Kapitel 4 - Elrond war da!

**Kapitel 4 - Elrond war da!**

 

_ “I hope you step on a lego! (nothing personal)” _

_ ( Lindir ) _

 

Bilbo war mit offenem Mund stehen geblieben, als er Bruchtal erblickte. Das verborgene Reich Elronds. Auch Julius war ehrfürchtig stehen geblieben, hörte jedoch mit einem Ohr, wie sich Thorin im Hintergrund mit Gandalf stritt. 

“Sie werden versuchen, uns aufzuhalten!” Thorin war sehr aufgebracht. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass er den Elben nicht allzu wohl gesonnen war.

“Aber wir haben Fragen, die beantwortet werden müssen. Diese Angelegenheit erfordert Feingefühl … weshalb du das Reden mir überlassen wirst.” Mareen musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.  

Bald darauf erklangen Engelschöre als unsere Helden sich der großen Brücke näherten. “Bilde ich mir diesen Gesang nur ein, oder hört ihr das auch?”, fragte Caro.

“Das Lustige ist, dass  _ Gesang  _ hier das richtige Wort ist, denn es sind  _ wirklich _ Elben, die da singen.”, merkte Julius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und erhobenem Zeigefinger an. Caro und Mareen verdrehten die Augen. Aber Julius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und merkte noch an: “Eigentlich singen die Elben im Buch während der gesamten Reise nach Bruchtal. Sie machen sich teilweise sogar über die Zwerge lustig.”

Caro und Mareen ließen es unkommentiert und sie alle liefen weiter. Wenig später überquerten sie die große Brücke. Sie alle waren sehr beeindruckt von der tatsächlichen Schönheit Bruchtals. “Okay, jetzt versteh ich das mit den Engelschören.”, murmelte Caro ehrfürchtig.

“Und das ist erst Bruchtal … ich kann’s kaum erwarten, dass wir in den Düsterwald kommen.”, sagte Mareen daraufhin. 

Caro sah sie verwundert an. “Heißt er hier schon Düsterwald? … Oder ist das noch Grünwald?” 

“Düsterwald. Gandalf hat doch auch schon vom Düsterwald gesprochen.”, antwortete Mareen. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie mittlerweile bereits vor Lindir standen. Es kam den dreien so vor, als schaue er sie misstrauisch an.

 

**AN:**

“Er schaut  _ alle  _ misstrauisch an.”

“Alle außer Elrond.” ^^

“Warte, da sind wir jetzt noch nicht…”

 

Sie bemerkten gar nicht, dass er auf Elbisch begonnen hatte, zu reden. Die Zwerge tuschelten bereits über ihn. Das war aber auch unhöflich!

Schließlich sagte Gandalf: “Bitte, ich muss mit Herrn Elrond sprechen.”

“Mein Herr Elrond ist nicht hier.” Caro lehnte sich belustigt zu Mareen und flüsterte  _ “Mein Herr Elrond…”  _ Das bekam Lindir zum Glück nicht mit.

“Nicht hier…”, überlegte Gandalf.

In diesem Moment ertönte Hufgetrappel im Hintergrund. Caro wurde ganz hibbelig. Sie umfasste Mareens Unterarm. “OMG, es ist Elrond!” 

Ein dutzend Reiter umringten sie. Die Zwerge drängten sich reflexartig zusammen. Nur Gandalf blieb unbeeindruckt. Die drei Touristen kamen sich sehr komisch vor, weil sie zum einen deutlich aus der Menge hervor stachen und ihnen zum anderen ihre Kleidung schon längst nicht mehr passte. Bei Julius sah es noch halbwegs in Ordnung aus, aber Mareen und Caro war die Hobbitkleidung mittlerweile viel zu klein geworden. Sie hatten sich auch schon darüber gewundert, allerdings bis hierher noch keine Zeit gefunden, sich wirklich zu fragen weshalb. Jetzt allerdings wollte Caro am liebsten im Boden versinken, weil sie  _ so  _ vor Elrond stand. Sie konnte da nur für sich sprechen. Sie wusste nicht was Mareen darüber dachte, aber dieser war anzusehen, dass es ihr auch unangenehm war. 

Elrond runzelte die Stirn, als er die drei Touristen sah, wandte sich dann jedoch zunächst an Gandalf, der ihn sogleich fragte, wo er gewesen war. “We chased down the orcs in the south.”

“Oh, we’ve met orcs as well!”, plapperte Caro vor Verlegenheit sofort los. Sie war einfach so überwältigt, dass da Elrond vor ihnen stand und auch wenn er gerade eigentlich mit Gandalf geredet hatte, wollte sie irgendwas Kluges sagen. Irgendwas. Auch wenn es sowas war. Ihre Zunge war mal wieder schneller als ihr Hirn gewesen und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nun von allen angestarrt wurden, lief sie rot an. “Apologies.”, sagte sie deshalb und dachte nur:  _ “Shit, der Typ ist einfach mal über mehrere tausend Jahre alt! Und wir poltern hier einfach so drauf los!”  _ (“Wir” vor allem… aber ok)

“Woher könnt ihr denn Elbisch?”, fragte einer der Zwerge und unterbrach ihren Gedanken damit. (Welcher Zwerg? Egal. Es sind immer noch alle nur wegen Thranduil und Thorin hier.) 

“Nein, das ist Englisch.”, sagte Mareen. 

Elrond korrigierte sie. “Nein. Ihr habt gerade Elbisch gesprochen.” Die drei wunderten sich, bis es ihnen einleuchtete. Scheinbar klang für sie Elbisch wie Englisch. War dann Deutsch gleich Westron? Offensichtlich.

“Na toll… Und dafür habe ich 12 Jahre in der Schule gelernt?”, murmelte Julius und fragte sich im Stillen, wie dann wohl Zwergisch für sie klang. (12 years a slave … ok das war ein schlechter Witz.) Bei diesen Worten kam Elrond näher auf die drei zu und wirkte zu gleichen Teilen verwundert als auch interessiert, weil er eben Elrond war und Rätsel liebte. Caro wippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und stieß Mareen in die Seite, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie sich verbeugen sollten. Was sie gleich darauf taten und sich vorstellten. 

“Mein Herr Elrond.”, begann sie. Lindir rümpfte die Nase. “Es ist uns eine Ehre, einem der größten Elben der Geschichte zu begegnen!”

Mareen und Julius verdrehten die Augen. “Schleimer.”, sagten beide simultan.

“Was denn? Das steht so auf Ardapedia.” Sie richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn. Elrond lächelte (und fühlte sich geschmeichelt). Thorin verfolgte die Unterhaltung und musste über Julius’s Kommentar lächeln.

“Ich grüße Euch, my friends.” Er deutete damit an, dass er Mareen und Caro ebenfalls für Elben hielt.  _ “Mann, klingt das doof.” _ , dachte Julius.

Elrond sagte schließlich, dass wohl irgendjemand die Orks in die Nähe von Bruchtal geleitet haben musste. 

“Das waren dann wohl wir.”, antwortete Gandalf und schließlich trat nun auch Thorin widerwillig nach vorn und nickte Elrond zu, als dieser seinen Blick auf den Zwergenkönig richtete.

Elrond lächelte und sagte: “Thorin. Sohn des Thrain.”

“Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind.”, gab Thorin bissig zur Antwort. 

“Ich kannte Thror.”, versuchte Elrond ein Gespräch aufzubauen. “Ich war da.”

“Ach wirklich? Er hat Euch nie erwähnt.” Julius musste grinsen.

Elrond sagte etwas für die Zwerge Unverständliches. Julius dachte sich nur  _ “Wenn die wüssten, was er gerade wirklich gesagt hat…”  _ und wie als Echo auf seine Gedanken lehnte sich Caro zu Mareen und fragte: “Hat er sich gerade ‘ne Pizza bestellt?” 

“Nein, dein Elbisch ist aber auch wirklich schlecht!”, gab Mareen zur Antwort. “Er hat sie zum Essen eingeladen!”

Die beiden sprachen sehr leise, allerdings hatte sie Elrond trotzdem gehört und musste grinsen. “Ihr seid willkommen … außerdem habt ihr, so wie es aussieht, zwei Elben dabei.” Elrond schaute die drei Touristen wissend an. Diese verstanden zunächst nicht. Caro dachte nur:  _ “Oh nein, er schaut zu uns rüber … guck irgendwie intelligent … oder erhaben … oder weise. Also alles was du im Grunde nicht bist.” _

Die Zwerge tuschelten. “Ich glaube, es gilt allgemein als unhöflich einem  _ der größten Elben der Geschichte _ ein Essen auszuschlagen.”, sagte Julius an Gloin gewand und machte sich damit noch einmal über Caro lustig. Thorin hörte mit einem Ohr zu, dachte kurz darüber nach und willigte schließlich ein, weil auch er langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass die drei mehr wussten als sie zugaben. Denn auch ihm fiel auf, dass Mareen und Caro den Elben wirklich sehr ähnlich waren … er wunderte sich, weshalb ihm das zu Beginn der Reise noch nicht aufgefallen war. Auch Julius’s Bartwuchs war ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen … aber das schob er auf die lange Reise.

„Ähm, Herr Elrond, Ihre Gastfreundschaft in allen Ehren, aber… könnten wir uns vorher vielleicht irgendwo waschen?“, fragte Mareen. Elrond schaute sie an, nickte einmal und schnippte mit dem Finger. Sogleich kamen Elben aus dem Off gerannt und gaben Mareen und Caro zu verstehen, dass sie ihnen folgen sollten. Julius folgte Ihnen ebenfalls.

Kurz darauf fühlten sich alle drei wesentlich besser, als sie sich endlich richtig waschen konnten. Das war nämlich eines der Dinge, die im Film nicht genug berücksichtigt wurden. Die Hygiene! 

Die Elben hatten sie in eine Art Therme gebracht. Ähnlich denen des römischen Reiches, wie die drei bemerkten (sie waren zufällig auch noch in derselben Lateinklasse). Sie waren überrascht darüber, dass die Elben ihnen bereits neue Kleider herausgelegt hatten, als sie aus dem Bad heraus gekommen waren. Caro und Mareen fühlten sich sehr merkwürdig in den langen, elbischen Gewändern, allerdings fanden sie, dass sie gut aussahen. Sehr gut. Beide drehten sich wie Mary Sues selbstverliebt vor dem Spiegel hin und her und Julius saß nur daneben und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Oh, schaut mal!”, sagte Caro als sie eine Duftflasche auf einer Anrichte stehen sah und sogleich daran roch. “Das riecht aber gut! Lasst uns das beim Essen tragen, ich hab es satt, wie ein Obdachloser zu riechen!”

“Du meinst wie ein Zwerg?”, korrigierte Mareen.

“Ey!”, Julius war entrüstet aufgestanden, dachte dann kurz darüber nach und musste lachen. “ … Sie versuchen doch gerade ihre Heimat zurück zu kriegen!” 

Und als sie ihre langen Haare im Wind trocken geweht hatten (was genau so lange dauerte, wie es sich anhörte…) wurden sie von den Elben aus dem Off zu Tisch eskortiert.

  
  


Beim Essen:

 

Zunächst sei an dieser Stelle kurz etwas zur Allokation gesagt. 

 

**AN:**

“Allokation?” 

“Das heißt, wo wer sitzt … nur mehr im Elrond Stil.”

“Google sagt, es ist ein Begriff aus der Wirtschaft … also meinetwegen.”

“Da kommt der BWLer in mir durch.”

 

Mareen und Caro saßen am großen Tisch bei Elrond, Gandalf und Thorin, die im Augenblick allerdings noch nicht da waren. Julius hatte am Zwergentisch Platz genommen, weil der große Tisch für ihn zu hoch war. Bofur hatte ihm sogar einen Platz freigehalten. Kili war traurig darüber, dass Mareen nicht auch am Zwergentisch saß, denn auch  _ er _ hatte extra einen Platz freigehalten.

“Ich mag kein grünes Essen.”, sagte Ori. Nori versuchte ihn trotzdem dazu zu bewegen, doch etwas zu essen. “Probier es doch wenigstens.”

Daneben saß Julius, welcher derweil Salat in sich reinstopfte.

Thorin, Gandalf und Elrond kamen schließlich ins Bild. Die drei hatten zuvor im Privaten miteinander gesprochen. Mareen und Caro fühlten sich ein wenig fehl am Platz, als sich die drei zu ihnen setzten.

“Oh, was für ein herrlicher Duft!”, merkte Elrond an. Denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten.

“Ja…”, kam es bissig von Lindir aus dem Hintergrund, ohne dass Elrond es hörte. “Es duftet nach Rosenwasser. Das benutze normalerweise nur  _ ich _ . Und jeder hier in Bruchtal weiß das!” Er funkelte Caro wütend an. 

Elrond schwenkte sogleich zu einer Frage um, die ihn eigentlich viel mehr interessierte: “Und was ist euer raison d'être? Was ist eure Daseinsberechtigung?” 

Während Mareen antwortete, sie seien nur Touristen, wunderte sich Caro darüber, dass Lindir Elrond die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie hatte ihn seit seines bissigen Kommentares, der sie sehr verwundert hatte, beobachtet.  _ “Ob Lindir und Elrond was am Laufen haben? Elrond ist zwar glücklich verheiratet, aber ich stehe Lindir und ihm nicht im Weg. The heart wants what it wants.” _

Die Elben umspielten derweil den Zwergentisch. Julius unterhielt sich angeregt mit den Zwergen und schielte hin und wieder zum großen Tisch herüber (,um Thorin zu beobachten). Gerade sprach Elrond über den Orkspalter. Er schien total in Geschichtsdaten und Erinnerung zu versinken. Elrond war immerhin während so gut wie jeder Schlacht anwesend. Er war präsent. Er war da. Er war immer da.

Schließlich reichte er Thorin das Schwert, der schon wieder sehr ernst drein schaute.  _ “Ernst und gut…” _ , dachte sich Julius. 

Mareen drehte sich interessiert zu Lindir. “Kennt Ihr König Thranduil aus dem Düsterwald?” Sie war jetzt durch Bruchtal schon so gespannt und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich in den Düsterwald zu kommen.

“Ja, ich habe bereits das ein oder andere von ihm gehört.”, sagte Lindir erhaben. “Man hört, er soll sehr gute Feste feiern.”

“Oh ja, das glaube ich! … Wir sind ja auch auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald. Wir werden ihn auch persönlich treffen.”

Lindir zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. “ _ Ihr  _ wollt in den Düsterwald?”

“Allerdings! Also ich auf alle Fälle! Keine Ahnung, ob Caro jetzt noch mitkommt, der scheint es ja hier so gut zu gefallen.” 

Lindir was not amused.    
Thorin hatte das Gespräch mit einem Ohr verfolgt und wurde wütend. Er stand auf und verließ den Tisch, um zu den Zwergen zu gehen. 

Aber Julius war nicht der Einzige, der hin und wieder zum großen Tisch herüber schielte. “Eigentlich mag ich Elben ja nicht.” Kili schaute von Mareen zu einem der musizierenden Elben. “Zu dünn, die hohen Wangenknochen, die seidene Haut.” Er achtete darauf, ob sie ihn vielleicht auch beobachtete. Was sie nicht tat. Er wollte sie eifersüchtig machen, weil sie sich schon nicht neben ihn gesetzt hatte. “Viel zu wenig Gesichtsbehaarung finde ich… Aber die da...” Er nickte der vermeintlichen Elbin an der Harfe zu.

“Das ist kein Elbenmädchen”, machte sich Dwalin lustig. Julius musste den Krug, aus dem er gerade getrunken hatte, wieder abstellen und versuchte das Getränk bei sich zu behalten, während er ein Lachen unterdrückte. Auch die anderen Zwerge machten sich über Kili lustig.

Julius tat Kili plötzlich leid. Ihm kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass Kili seine Vorliebe für Elben vielleicht unangenehm sein könnte und er diese deshalb irgendwie versuchte vor seinen Freunden zu rechtfertigen. Julius dachte, dass es eigentlich traurig war, dass man seine Liebe offenbar in jeder Welt auf irgendeine Weise einschränken musste.

 

**AN:**

“Ein Herz für Kili.”

“Wir verteilen anscheinend sehr viele Herzen … ähm … Kudos.”

“Wusstest du, dass Kudos vom griechischen  _ kydos _ kommt und Ruhm bzw. Ehre bedeutet?”

“Nein, wusste ich nicht. Sehr interessant. Interessant John … äußerst interessant! Wusstest du, dass  _ persona  _ auch aus dem Griechischen kommt und  _ Maske  _ bedeutet?”

“Nein … interessant.”

“Nicht wahr? Wir haben ja schließlich einen Bildungsauftrag.”

 

Während Julius überlegte, hätte er fast nicht bemerkt, wie einer der Elben ihm Wasser nachschenkte und er sagte sehr höflich “Dankeschön.” 

Darauf der Elb: “Sehr gern. Und darf ich anmerken, Ihr seid eine sehr schöne Zwergenfrau.”

“...ich bin männlich.”, antworte Julius tonlos.

“Oh, verzeiht!”, entschuldigte sich der Elb verlegen. Kili, der den Wortwechsel beobachtet hatte, fühlte sich sogleich besser.

Unterdessen beäugte Lindir noch immer Elrond, worauf Caro Mareen nun auch aufmerksam gemacht hatte. “Ich sag’s dir, da läuft was.”, flüsterte sie leise.

“Vielleicht will ja nur Lindir was von ihm.”, überlegte Mareen.

“Wer weiß… stories of Rivendell. Wir müssen das mal im Auge behalten.”

Gandalf reichte Elrond ein weiteres Schwert und dieser betrachtete es interessiert. Bilbo schaute sich seins an und fragte sich, ob es wohl deshalb noch keinen Namen hatte, weil es noch keine Schlacht gesehen hatte. Balin wies ihn darauf hin, dass es wohl eher ein Brieföffner sei.

“14 Zwerge, zwei Elben und ein Halbling.”, sagte Elrond schließlich. “Seltsame Reisegefährten, Gandalf.” Er sagte bewusst nicht, dass ihm auffiel, dass die Touristen im Moment schon eher Zwerg und Elben waren, er aber durchaus sah, dass sie vorher offenbar menschlich gewesen sein mussten. Warum? Weil Elrond da war. Und alles weiß. …. vielleicht kennt er ja sogar die Fee … Er war ja schließlich immer da.

“Das sind die Nachkommen des Hauses Durin! Sehr anständige Leute.” , merkte Gandalf stolz an. Nori klaute gerade irgendetwas. “Und überraschend kultiviert!” Man sah wie Bombur auf eine sehr unkultivierte Art und Weise aß … Caro rutschte schon ein bisschen panisch auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, weil sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde. “Sie sind große Verehrer der Kunst!” 

Nori drehte sich liebenswürdig zu einem der musizierenden Elben um und fragte: “Könnt Ihr mal was Anderes spielen? Ich komme mir vor wie auf einer Beerdigung.”

“Ist jemand gestorben?”, kam es von Oin.

“Na gut Jungs, da hilft nur eins.”, sagte der Zwerg mit dem lustigen Hut. 

 

**AN:**

“Du meinst Bofur.” 

“Ja … Namen sind doch Schall und Rauch!” 

 

Sogleich stieg Bofur auf den Tisch und fing an, ein freudiges und sehr lautes Lied anzustimmen, während die anderen Zwerge mit Essen um sich schmissen. Julius machte mit und klatschte wieder freudig in die Hände.

Er sah, wie Thorin an der Seite stand und im Takt mit dem Fuß stampfte.

Das Essen flog zwischen Gandalf und Elrond vorbei und hätte fast Lindir getroffen, der sich im Stillen wünschte, das Essen würde Caro treffen.  _ “Dann riecht sie nicht mehr nach Rosenwasser…”  _ Er dachte auch darüber nach, ob  _ er _ vielleicht  _ ganz unauffällig  _ Essen auf Caro werfen sollte. Aber würde  _ sein _ Herr Elrond das mitbekommen, würde das kein gutes Licht auf ihn werfen. Also ließ er es bleiben und begnügte sich damit, dass die blonde Elbin durch ihre Begleitung jetzt ohnehin sehr unzivilisiert wirkte. Und das  _ konnte  _ seinem Herrn Elrond ja nicht gefallen!

Gandalf schaute schon entschuldigend und Caro rutschte immer tiefer in ihren Stuhl, das Gesicht mit der Hand bedeckend. Den beiden war die ganze Aktion vor Elrond sehr peinlich. Dieser schaute sie lediglich fragend an. Er sah nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus. Er war mit der Gesamtsituation offenbar unzufrieden.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Der Mondrunenlesetag

**Kapitel 5 - Der Mondrunenlesetag**

 

_ „Zu einer Dummheit  _ _   
_ _ eignet sich jedes Alter“ _ _   
_ __ ( Siegfried Weinhold )

 

~*~

  
  


Einige Stunden später hatten sich die Zwerge zurückgezogen und Elrond war mit Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo und den drei Touristen in seine Bibliothek zu seinem “Mondrunenlesepult” gegangen. Ein Wasserfall war im Hintergrund zu hören und umrahmte die Dramaturgie des Moments.

“Unsere Angelegenheiten gehen die Elben nichts an!”, hörte man Thorin eingeschnappt fauchen.

“Meine Güte, Thorin!” Gandalf verdrehte die Augen über die Sturheit des Zwergs. “Zeig ihm die Karte!” 

“Die Karte ist das Vermächtnis meines Vaters. Es ist meine Pflicht, sie zu bewahren!”, entgegnete Thorin. Julius nickte zustimmend im Hintergrund.

“Bewahre mich einer vor der Sturheit der Zwerge! Euer Stolz wird noch einmal euer Niedergang sein. Ihr steht hier vor einem der Wenigen in Mittelerde, die diese Karte lesen können. Zeig sie Herrn Elrond!” Caro drehte sich grinsend zu Mareen und flüsterte  _ “Meinem Herrn Elrond. Schade dass Lindir nicht da ist.” _

Thorin haderte mit sich, reichte Elrond dann aber doch die Karte. “Thorin, nein!”, versuchte Balin seinen König davon abzuhalten.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn über die Karte. “Erebor...welches Interesse habt ihr an diesem Ort?” 

Julius machte Mareen und Caro stumm auf ein Bücherregal aufmerksam, das er interessant fand und die drei wandten sich unauffällig ab. Sie wussten ja ohnehin was in dieser Szene passierte.

“Es sind hauptsächlich Gedankenspiele.”, hörten sie Gandalf sagen. “Wie Ihr wisst, enthalten solche Stücke bisweilen verborgene Texte.”

Elrond überlegte eine Weile und besah sich die Karte. Schließlich begann er irgendetwas Unverständliches zu murmeln. (Und nein, damit war nicht das Murmelspiel gemeint … oder vielleicht zog er  _ doch _ ein paar Glasperlen aus seiner Robe und warf sie auf den Boden. Dies sei der Fantasie des aufmerksamen Lesers überlassen.)

“Mondrunen … natürlich. Leicht zu übersehen.” Gandalf wandte sich an Bilbo.

“Mondrunen kann man nur im Licht eines Mondes lesen, der der Phase und Jahreszeit entspricht, zu der sie geschrieben wurden.” Julius verdrehte im Hintergrund die Augen. Was für ein Zufall, dass sie offenbar zu genau dem richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen waren. Welch Plot Convenience!

“Anscheinend war es Euch bestimmt, nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Das Schicksal ist dir gewogen, Thorin Eichenschild, denn genau dieser Mond scheint heute Nacht.” Julius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte jetzt leise zu den beiden anderen: “Na toll … jetzt stellt euch mal vor, wir wären morgen gekommen.” und Caro antworte: “So ein Pech, da hätte man wieder 300 Jahre warten können! Man kennt das ja…” Elrond warf den beiden einen wütenden Blick zu. Seine Elbenohren hörten alles. Er war schließlich immer präsent.

Sie alle begaben sich kurz darauf zum Mondrunenlesepult und schauten auf die Karte. Das Podest war ein wenig zu hoch für Thorin, Balin, Bilbo und Julius. Mondlicht schien auf die Karte, die Schrift wurde sichtbar und Elrond sprach feierlich: “Stellt euch an den grauen Stein, wenn die Drossel schlägt und die untergehende Sonne ihren letzten Strahl am Durinstag hinab fallen lässt auf das Schlüsselloch.”

“Durinstag?”, fragte nun Bilbo und Gandalf erklärte den Zusammenhang kurz: “Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres der Zwerge. Wenn der letzte Herbstmond und die erste Wintersonne gemeinsam am Himmel stehen.”

“Eine schlechte Nachricht. Der Sommer geht zur Neige. Der Durinstag steht bald bevor.”, sagte Thorin theatralisch.

“Noch haben wir Zeit.” fügte Balin hinzu.

“Zeit wofür?”, fragte Bilbo. Mareen schlug sich gegen die Stirn und dachte:  _ “Wofür Bilbo ... wofür?!”  _ Aber das sagte sie nicht laut. Stattdessen atmete sie kurz durch und sagte:

“Das Schlüsselloch zu finden.” Denn wie wir ja wissen: wenn es einen Schlüssel gibt, gibt es auch eine Tür. 

“Wir müssen genau an der richtigen Stelle stehen, genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.” Diesmal verdrehten alle drei Touristen die Augen. “Dann und nur dann kann die Tür geöffnet werden!”

“Dann ist das also Eure Absicht? Ihr wollt in den Berg hinein?”, überlegte Elrond. _“Ja, ne Sherlock! Wir dachten einfach, wir sagen dir mal hallo und kommen mit irgendeiner Sudoku Karte vorbei. Du musst ja schließlich auch Langeweile haben!”_ , dachte Mareen.

“Und wenn es so wäre?” Thorin hielt die Spannung der Szene, wie allen auffiel.

“Manch einer würde dies nicht als weise erachten.”, antwortete Elrond und ging damit auf seinen Spannungsbogen ein.

“Wie meint Ihr das?” Gandalf war verwirrt.

“Ihr seid nicht der Einzige, der sich anschickt über Mittelerde zu wachen.” sagte Elrond nun dramatisch und verließ mit diesen Worten und wehendem Umhang die Bühne.

In der Ferne hörte man einen Kojoten heulen. ( _ “Sie spielen unser Lied!”  _ Kudos an alle, die diese Referenz verstehen!)

 

~*~

 

Als sie zu den restlichen Zwergen zurückkehrten, holte Caro ihr solarbetriebenes Handy heraus und merkte an, dass sie heute Geburtstag hatte! 

“Am Mondrunenlesetag!”, sagte Julius. “Der Mondrunenlesetag … als wir am Mondrunenlesepult standen, um Mondrunen zu lesen.”

“Und an dem Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal Elrond begegnet bin! Was für ein toller Geburtstag!” 

Die Zwerge hatten derweil Stühle und Tische für ein Feuer zerlegt und brieten sich Würstchen. Als sie hörten, dass es Caros Geburtstag war, wollten sie mit ihr darauf anstoßen, aber ihnen fiel auf, dass sie keinen Alkohol mehr dabei hatten. Gandalf und Elrond waren mit ihnen zu den Zwergen gegangen und als Elrond hörte, dass es Caros Geburtstag war, sagte er, dass er den Alkohol spendieren würde. 

Er entfernte sich noch einmal, um diesen zu besorgen. Dabei lief ihm Lindir über den Weg. 

“Mein Herr Elrond! Was tut Ihr hier?”, sagte er leicht ertappt, denn auch er hatte sich im Stillen ein Glas genehmigen wollen und war nun unterbrochen worden.

“Ich möchte unseren Besuchern einen angenehmen Abend ermöglichen. Wir sitzen alle dort drüben beim Feuer. Heute ist Caros Geburtstag, wusstet Ihr das?” Lindir sah nicht gerade erfreut aus. “Ihr könnt Euch gern zu uns gesellen. Ihr müsst doch nicht den ganzen Abend allein verbringen!” 

_ “Ich würde den Abend lieber mit Euch allein verbringen, mein Herr Elrond.”,  _ dachte Lindir, allerdings brachte er nur ein gepresstes “Nein, danke.” heraus. 

Allerdings dachte er im Anschluss noch einmal darüber nach und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Herr Elrond wohl um sein Wohlergehen besorgt gewesen sein musste und willigte so schließlich ein und ging mit.

Was er sogleich bereute. 

Man sah ihn den Rest des Abends nur beleidigt mit verschränkten Armen in der Ecke sitzen. Hin und wieder versuchte Bilbo ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, weil es offensichtlich war, dass die Zwerge Lindir noch weniger mochten als Elrond und er Bilbo leid tat. Auch Mareen unterhielt sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit ihm, weil sie mehr über Thranduil erfahren wollte. Doch sehr zu seinem Verdruss schenkte sein Herr Elrond ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

Caro holte eine solarbetriebene Musikbox aus ihrem Rucksack, weil sie niemals ohne gute Musik reisen würde und das stieß wiederum bei Gandalf und Elrond auf großes Interesse, weil sie so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.

Sie alle stießen mit Caro auf ihren Geburtstag an, sie war jetzt 19 Jahre alt geworden. Julius und Mareen stimmten ein Geburtstagslied an und als sie es das erste Mal durchgesungen hatten, stimmten die anderen mit ein. Alle außer Lindir … 

Und so saßen sie ein Zeit gemütlich zusammen am Feuer und lauschten der merkwürdig fremd klingenden Musik aus der Musikbox. Irgendwann zappte Julius durch die Songs und blieb bei “All Star” von Smash Mouth hängen.

“Shrek ist eine tolle Geschichte.”, sagte er nachdenklich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm überhaupt jemand zuhörte, aber zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Thorin darauf.    
“Wovon handelt sie?” Julius blickte auf. Thorin sah durchaus interessiert aus … und vielleicht ein wenig angetrunken. Aber er freute sich trotzdem über das Interesse.

“Es geht um den Oger Shrek.”

“Ein Oger? Ist das sowas wie ein Ork?”, fragte Thorin nach. 

Lindir sagte schnippisch aus seiner Ecke: “Dann kann es ja keine tolle Geschichte sein!”

“Nein. Oger sind keine Orks. Sie sind grün, haben lustige Ohren und gerne ihre Ruhe.” Julius ließ sich von Lindirs Kommentar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er war noch immer froh darüber, dass Thorin seine Aussage kommentiert hatte. “Aber Oger haben sehr viel mehr zu bieten, als die Leute denken. Oger sind… nun ja… Oger sind wie Zwiebeln.” 

“Wie Zwiebeln?”, fragte Thorin.

Und Lindir sagte bissig: “Sie stinken!” 

“Nein… Ja… Nein.”, antwortete Julius nachdenklich. 

“Bringen sie einen zum Weinen?”, kam es erneut von Thorin.

“Nein.” 

“Achso!” Lindir hatte noch immer die Arme verschränkt und verdrehte jetzt genervt die Augen. “Wenn man sie in der Sonne trocknet werden sie braun und weiße Härchen fangen an zu sprießen?”

“Nein”, berichtigte Julius. “Schichten. Zwiebeln haben Schichten, Oger haben Schichten. Oger sind wie Zwiebeln.”

Thorin sah verwundert aus und überlegte. “Aber Zwiebeln sind nicht allermans Sache…”

“Torten! Torten haben Schichten und alle Welt mag sie.”, klinkte sich jetzt auch Bilbo in die Unterhaltung ein, weil er gerade darüber nachgedacht hatte, Caro vielleicht einen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.

Aber Lindir hatte es verstanden und sagte immer noch sehr bissig: “Aber Oger sind nicht wie Torten, kleiner Esel!” Er hatte es mit dem Hintergedanken gesagt, dass er den Hobbit sehr einfältig fand, aber Julius musste grinsen.

“Das ist genau das, was Shrek gesagt hätte!”, sagte Julius nun und wischte sich gerührt eine Träne aus dem Auge. 

Unterdessen stießen Mareen und Caro gerade mit Elrond an und versuchten diesen aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie wollten austesten, wie viel Alkohol er wohl vertrug, allerdings schien Elrond sehr trinkfest zu sein. Nach 4 Gläsern Wein stand er von seinem Platz auf, bedankte sich für die gute Gesellschaft und wünschte den Damen noch einen schönen Abend, ehe er sich zu Gandalf gesellte. 

“Mann, der hat ja ne Leber wie Drahtseile!”, sagte Mareen als Elrond außer Hörweite war. Und Caro, weil für sie 4 Gläser Wein leider schon etwas viel waren, merkte an: “Elrond ist schon ne geile Sau … muss man schonmal sagen. Nicht so krass wie Thranduil aber doch schon ziemlich nice … und er ist so weise! Ich steh total auf Intelligenz.”

Mareen sah verwundert zu Caro herüber. Sie musste schon einiges getrunken haben, wenn sie sich so ausdrückte. Das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Aber Mareen dachte sich, dass das eine gute Gelegenheit war, sie ein bisschen zu verarschen. Insgeheim dachte sie schon darüber nach, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie beide auf Thranduil trafen … Der Elbenkönig gehörte schließlich ihr!

“Ja, weil du selber keine hast.” 

“Es ist schon komisch, dass alle Fans immer total auf Thranduil und Legolas stehen, aber nie jemand über Elrond spricht.”, dachte Caro laut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen weiter. 

“Er wird halt nicht so sexualisiert.”, gab Mareen zur Antwort.

“Worüber ich sehr froh bin. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du seit wir hier sind, kaum geredet hast!”

“Ja, ich hebe mir das für Thranduil auf!” Mareen grinste.

“Ah… I see. Ja, ich glaube bei Thranduil wirst du wirklich mehr reden, ihn würde ich jetzt nicht so direkt ansprechen. Gutaussehende Männer schüchtern mich eher ein, als dass ich in die Offensive gehe.” Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte und fügte noch hinzu: “Was jetzt nicht heißen soll, dass Elrond nicht gut aussieht! Aber … you know?”

“Ja Caro ... ich weiß.” Mareen tätschelte ihre Schulter. Was beide nicht mitbekommen hatten, war, dass Elrond sie zwar nicht hören konnte, dafür aber Lindir immer noch an seinem Platz saß und das Gespräch belauscht hatte. Er dachte bei sich, dass er sich dieses Gespräch gut merken würde und zu gegebenem Anlass gegen Caro verwenden könnte.

Das Gespräch über Shrek war zum Erliegen gekommen und Julius kehrte zu Caro und Mareen zurück. Er war an Gandalf und Elrond vorbei gegangen und hatte sich kurz mit den beiden unterhalten, weshalb er nun zu folgender Erkenntnis kam: “Meine Güte, Elrond hat aber nen ganz schönen Stock im Arsch! Ach übrigens, ich habe mich jetzt eine ganze Zeit mit Thorin unterhalten! Man kann sich eigentlich voll gut mit ihm unterhalten!”

“Harte Schale, weicher Kern.”, sagte Mareen und rutschte, um Julius Platz zu machen. Dieser setzte sich zu ihnen.

“Wie bei einer Kokosnuss”, sagte Julius. “Man muss erst ein paar Mal mit dem Hammer draufhauen und dann geht das.”

“Wie viel hast du schon getrunken?”, fragte Caro ein bisschen lallend.

“Wie viel hast  _ du  _ schon getrunken?”, kam die Gegenfrage.

“Hier spricht der Captain der USS Niveau! Wir sinken!”, sagte Mareen daraufhin.

Die drei verstummten kurz, als sie sahen, dass Gandalf auf sie zu kam. Elrond hatte sich nun auch von ihm verabschiedet und war gegangen. Auch Lindir saß nun nicht mehr in seiner Ecke.

Der Zauberer steckte sich eine Pfeife an und ließ die drei probieren, als Julius anmerkte, dass er gern lernen würde, wie man so tolle Rauchringe pustete. Was die drei nicht wussten war, dass der Tabak in der Pfeife für sie wohl offenbar Nebenwirkungen hatte. Sie begannen, sich sehr merkwürdig zu fühlen.

“Hey schaut mal, der Rauch wirft Schatten.”, sagte Mareen verträumt. Julius musste grinsen, als ihm auffiel, dass das stimmte und weil er so benebelt war, antwortete er das erste, was ihm dazu einfiel: “50 Shades of Gandalf the Grey!” 

Der Zauberer zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben. Caro winkte wild fuchtelnd ab und schüttelte den Kopf. “Also ich erkläre das jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht!”

“Er hat bestimmt auch irgendwo sein Spielzimmer.”, sagte Julius grinsend. 

Eine kurze Pause folgte. Caro nahm einen weiteren Zug und sagte schließlich, nachdem sie lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht hatte: “Ich halte es da wie Elrond.”

“Wie hält es Elrond denn?”, fragte Gandalf interessiert. Er kam gar nicht dazu seine Augenbraue wieder runter zu ziehen.

Caro sah ihn fragend an: “Keine Ahnung … ich weiß nicht. Ihr kennt ihn doch schon so lange … Ihr müsstet das eigentlich wissen.” Doch Julius unterbrach sie schnell, bevor Gandalf weiter nachfragen konnte.

“Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich will nicht wissen, was Elronds Meinung zu BDSM ist.”

“Julius!”, sagte Caro. “Denk doch mal nach, Gandalf weiß doch gar nicht, was BDSM ist … ob es sowas in Mittelerde überhaupt gibt?”

“Ich wette, Thranduil steht da voll drauf!”, überlegte Mareen. 

“Wäre er wohl eher Dom oder Sub?”, dachte Caro weiter nach.

“Wir können ihn ja fragen, wenn wir da sind.” Dann fiel Mareen auf, dass Gandalf noch neben ihnen saß und sie korrigierte sich schnell. “Ich meine … sollten wir ihm  _ zufällig  _ mal über den Weg laufen.”

Gandalf sah sie immer noch fragend an. “Ja, aber was verbirgt sich denn nun hinter diesen 50 Shades von mir?” 

Caro und Julius versuchten das Thema zu umgehen, aber Mareen bestand nun darauf, es Gandalf zu erklären. 

 

**AN:**

“Es folgten Unterhaltungen, die ich lieber überhört hätte, 

Fragen auf die ich lieber nicht geantwortet hätte und überhaupt Stunden, 

in denen ich mir gewünscht hätte, 

meine Gehörgänge für einige Zeit abschalten zu können.”

 

Wenig später verließ Gandalf verstört das Lagerfeuer und die drei Touristen gesellten sich wieder zu Bilbo und den Zwergen. Diese wollten unbedingt noch einmal mit dem Geburtstagskind anstoßen. Anschließend gingen sie zum gemütlicheren Teil über und es wurden ein paar Geschichten erzählt. Das Niveau schien sich wieder ein bisschen zu heben, bis Julius plötzlich auffiel, was für buschige Augenbrauen Balin hatte. Er musste lachen und sagte laut in die Runde. “Balin hat keine Augenbrauen. Das sind AUGENBÄRTE.”

Caro musste lachen, weil sie erkannte, was für eine Art Witz das war, dachte kurz nach und kommentierte das mit: “Dwalin hat schon mehr Leute vermöbelt als IKEA!”

Die drei Touristen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während die Zwerge und Bilbo sich nur verwundert ansahen und es auf den Alkoholkonsum schoben. Mareen hob den Zeigefinger, unterdrückte ein Lachen und versuchte Caro und Julius zum Schweigen zu bringen, weil sie auch etwas sagen wollte. “Wenn Thranduil einen Raum betritt…”, sie machte eine theatralische Pause, “... stehen sogar die Stühle auf!” Alle drei begannen wieder zu lachen.

“Wie hört es sich an, wenn Bombur angeln geht? Du, du und du rauskommen!”, sagte Julius.

“Die Valar haben alle  Farben erfunden – Außer Rosa. Thranduil hat Rosa erfunden.”, kam es von Caro.

“Thorin benutzt keine Kondome, denn es gibt  _ nichts _ , was vor ihm schützen könnte.” Julius sah lachend in die Runde, bis ihm auffiel, dass Thorin ihn anschaute. Daraufhin wurde er rot bis ihm der rettende Gedanke kam, dass Thorin glücklicherweise nicht wusste, was ein Kondom war.

“Thranduil ist so gut bestückt...es reicht sogar für eine Fernbeziehung.” , sagte Mareen. Man hörte ein leichtes Lachen in den Zwergenreihen, konnte aber nicht bestimmen, von wem es kam.

“Elrond hat bis zur Unendlichkeit gezählt – 2 Mal!” Caro dachte, dass Gandalf  _ diesen _ Witz sicher lustig finden würde, wenn er noch da wäre.

“Smaug kann ein Feuer entfachen, indem er 2 Eiswürfel aneinander hält.” Keiner der Zwerge wusste, ob er diesen Witz von Julius lustig finden sollte. 

“Elrond kennt die letzte Ziffer von Pi.”, machte Caro mit den Mathewitzen weiter.

“Thorin Eichenschild rasiert sich nicht.” Julius sah dieses Mal mit Absicht Thorin an. Der Alkohol verlieh ihm Mut. “Er schärft die Klinge an seinem Bart.” Man sah ein leichtes Lächeln um Thorins Mundwinkel zucken.

Die drei schienen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Es war fast so wie bei einer Steuererklärung. Man wollte nicht. Aber man musste.

“Legolas sucht nicht, er findet.”, kam es wieder von Mareen.

“Wenn Dwalin ein Ei essen möchte, pellt er ein Huhn.” Julius schielte zu Dwalin, der diesen Witz offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte.

“Thranduil hat mal eine Party geschmissen … 100 Meter weit.”, lachte Mareen.

Und Caro dachte sich, dass es an der Zeit war, Lindir aufs Korn zu nehmen. “Lindir geht nicht ins Bett, wenn es dunkel wird. Es wird dunkel, wenn er ins Bett geht.” 

“Dwalin haut sich zum Frühstück zwei Pfannen in die Eier…” Es herrschte Stille. Julius dachte noch einmal darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte und fügte hinzu: “Oh … das klang falsch!”

Kili versuchte sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken, auch wenn er die Witze nicht ganz verstand, und sagte: “Caro fällt nicht. Sie attackiert den Boden.” Er musste an den Wassereimer denken.

“Lindirs Computertastatur hat keine Löschtaste. Lindir macht keine Fehler.”, sagte Caro sarkastisch.

“Mareen feiert keinen Geburtstag, ihr Geburtstag feiert sie.” Kili zwinkerte Mareen zu. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie sogar zurück! Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt … und irgendwie fand sie es ganz nett, dass er sie so hofierte. 

“Oh hey Leute, ich hab noch einen der richtig gut ist!”, merkte Caro an. “Ok, passt auf: Elrond übernimmt morgen um 8 Uhr die Bauleistung des neuen Berliner Flughafens… Um 10 Uhr ist Eröffnung!” 

“Du meinst: Elrond war da?”, Julius musste grinsen.

“Nein, er war präsent!”, korrigierte Caro lachend.

Julius kamen noch einige Dinge in den Sinn:   _ “Thorin ist so männlich, seine Brusthaare haben Brusthaare.” _  und   _ “Thorin rasiert sich nicht, er rodet.” _ Aber Thorin hatte ihm mittlerweile zu viel Aufmerksamkeit gegeben und er traute sich nicht, noch mehr zu sagen.

Caro schien allerdings nicht zu wissen, wann es besser wäre, aufzuhören, denn sie fügte noch lachend hinzu: “Bilbo streichelt keine Tiere. Die Tiere streicheln sich selbst, wenn er in der Nähe ist.” Stille. Julius und Mareen brachen noch einmal in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das klang doch sehr falsch! So falsch, dass es auch Caro auffiel, die damit den Schluss fasste, die Witze hier an diesem Punkt zu beenden. Sie sah Bilbo entschuldigend an und zog ein wenig den Kopf ein.

Der Hobbit war feuerrot angelaufen.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Das war ein Erbstück!

**Kapitel 6 - Das war ein Erbstück!**

 

“Man weiß selten was Glück ist,

aber man weiß meistens,

was Glück war.”

(Françoise Sagan)

 

Ein Hahn krähte.

Ein Zwerg gähnte laut.

Der Krahn hähnte … ähm, der Hahn krähte erneut.

Ein anderer Zwerg knurrte, tastete verschlafen um sich und warf einen Stein nach dem Hahn.

Der Hahn krähte nun nicht mehr.

Ein Hobbit stand auf.

Bilbo war schließlich schon immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen. Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und schaute sich um. Die Feuerschale war leer gebrannt und alle um ihn herum schliefen noch tief und fest. Ihm fiel der gestrige Abend in erheiterter Runde ein und er musste schmunzeln.

“Die werden wohl noch eine Weile schlafen.”, dachte er sich. Dann hörte er seinen Magen knurren. Laut Stand der Sonne wäre es bereits Zeit für sein erstes und sein zweites Frühstück gewesen! Zu oft hatte er auf dieser Reise bereits auf diese Annehmlichkeit verzichten müssen. “Die Hähne in Bruchtal krähen aber spät…”, dachte er noch bei sich, ehe er sich aufmachte, in den Hallen Elronds nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen.

Freudig stellte er fest, dass Herr Elrond sich bereits um ihr leibliches Wohl gekümmert hatte. Als er die große Halle betrat, sah er eine lange Tafel vor sich, die mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gedeckt war.

Am Kopf des Tisches sah er Herrn Elrond und Lindir sitzen. Elrond bot Lindir gerade eine Schokoladenerdbeere an, als er den Hobbit bemerkte.

“Guten Morgen, Herr Beutlin!”, sagte Elrond freudig.

Lindir was not amused. Jetzt wurde er schon wieder von diesen Reisenden gestört! Dabei gehörten die frühen Morgenstunden doch stets ihm und seinem Herrn Elrond! Auch er begrüßte den Hobbit, überlegte jedoch fieberhaft, wie er ihn möglichst schnell wieder loswerden konnte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er erhob sich sogleich, um auf den Hobbit zuzugehen.

“Mein lieber Herr Beutlin! Es wundert mich, dass Ihr schon vor allen anderen auf den Beinen seid. Sicherlich wünscht Ihr, gemeinsam mit Eurer Gemeinschaft zu speisen. Lasst mich Euch die Wartezeit ein wenig verkürzen!” Selbstverständlich hätte er auch einfach zum Fenster gehen und laut nach draußen brüllen können, sodass die Zwerge aufwachen würden, doch zum einen gehörte sich das für einen Elben seines Ranges nicht und zum anderen müsste er sich dann mit all den anderen herumschlagen … vor allem mit Caro … und das wollte er nicht. “Ich habe gehört, die Hobbits schätzen gutes Essen! Lasst mich Euch unsere Küche zeigen! Ich bin sicher, Ihr seid bestimmt daran interessiert, ein paar neue Rezepte zu lernen!”

Bilbo runzelte ein wenig verwundert die Stirn. Er hätte jetzt schon gern etwas gegessen … vor allem, weil es ohnehin schon Zeit für sein _zweites_ Frühstück war. Aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und das Angebot ausschlagen und so ließ er Lindir vorangehen und stibitzte sich im Vorbeigehen noch schnell ein Rosinenbrötchen, was Elrond lächelnd beobachtete.

“Schau, kleiner Hobbit!”, sagte Lindir, als sie die große Küche betraten. Bilbo kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus! Hier gab es so viel zu essen! “Unsere Köche sind gerade dabei, ein paar elbische Spezialitäten für die bevorstehenden Festlichkeiten zuzubereiten. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihnen gern über die Schulter schauen.” Bilbo holte Luft, um Lindir zu antworten, doch dieser drehte sich schon herum und ließ den Hobbit allein zurück. ( **AN:** “Ein Hobbit allein zuhaus.” xD)

“Der hat es aber eilig…”, dachte sich Bilbo, aber er war so fasziniert von den Dingen, die da vor ihm gebacken wurden und von den Gerüchen, die ihm um die Nase wehten, dass er freudig auf die Elben zu ging, um sie zu fragen, ob er vielleicht helfen durfte.

Die Elben waren erst etwas skeptisch, aber als sie sahen, dass Biblo sehr viel Talent bei der Zubereitung von Speisen hatte, freuten sie sich über seine Hilfe und tauschten sich mit ihm über die verschiedensten Gerichte aus.

Irgendwann, als die Hauptarbeit getan war, ließen sie den Hobbit eine Süßigkeit seiner Wahl backen und er entschied sich für etwas, das ihm gerade erst gezeigt worden war. Ursprünglich hatte er Caro einen Kuchen backen wollen, aber jetzt hatten ihm die Elben so viele tolle, neue Rezepte gezeigt, dass er unbedingt eins davon ausprobieren wollte …

Lindir war unterdessen zu seinem Herrn Elrond zurückgekehrt und war sehr stolz auf sich gewesen, wie er das Problem mit dem Hobbit schnell und subtil aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Er grinste noch immer in sich hinein, als er wieder in die große Halle schritt, doch sein Grinsen erstarb mit einem Mal, als er seinen Herrn Elrond lachen hörte und kurz darauf zusehen musste, wie Gandalf sich mit an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und Elrond ihm interessiert zuhörte. “Wann reisen diese Leute endlich wieder ab?!”, dachte er zornig.

“Hier, die müsst Ihr unbedingt probieren!”, hörte er Elrond sagen, der Gandalf nun ebenfalls einen Teller Schokoerdbeeren unter die Nase hielt. Lindir schnaubte verärgert aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

Einige Zeit später wachten Julius, Mareen und Caro mit dem Todeskater ihres Lebens auf. Sie alle hielten sich den Kopf. Alkohol und das Rauchzeugs von Gandalf war dann wohl in Kombination doch etwas zu viel gewesen … sie hätten sich mehr Anti-Alkohol-Ratiopharm mitbringen sollen!

“Ich werde nie wieder auch nur einen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren!”, sagte Julius.

“Ich glaube, da ziehe ich mit.”, murmelte Caro. “Aber nein, ich würde gern noch ein Gläschen mit Thranduil trinken, also werde ich die guten Vorsätze wohl bis nach Düsterwald aufschieben.”

“Ach, ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, allein mit Thrandi zu trinken.”, kam es von Mareen.

“Haha … und wovon träumst du nachts?”, sagte Caro schnippisch. Es ärgerte sie, dass Mareen Thranduil immer für sich allein haben wollte. Als würde er sich ernsthaft jemals für eine von ihnen entscheiden…

“Na von ihm!” Mareen stand auf und sah, wie auch die Zwerge langsam aufwachten.

Julius erwartete, dass auch Thorin sich so schlecht fühlte wie er selbst, doch die Zwerge schienen schon wieder komplett nüchtern zu sein. Sie waren das Trinken wohl gewöhnt.

Die drei Touristen sahen dabei zu, wie die Zwerge sich aufmachten, all ihr Hab und Gut zusammen zu suchen. Man hörte Thorin leise vor sich hin fluchen, dass er nicht noch mehr Zeit bei den Elben verschwenden und aufbrechen wollte.

Da stieg Julius plötzlich ein wohltuender Duft in die Nase und er sprach seinen Gedanken sogleich laut aus. “Mhm...ich rieche Frühstück.”

Thorin verdrehte die Augen, aber Bombur sagte sogleich aufgeregt: “Frühstück?! Wo?!” Und auch Kili und Fili wurden hellhörig.

So ergab sich Thorin schließlich und sie alle liefen Julius’s Nase nach, dem Duft entgegen und hinein in die große Halle.

“Oh ja, Frühstück! Ich habe auch einen Riesenhunger!”, sagte Mareen.

Elrond begrüßte alle freudig, als er sie sah. Er hatte jetzt schließlich schon seit Stunden an der gedeckten Tafel gewartet, die Reisenden aber nicht wecken wollen. Sogleich hatten alle am Tisch Platz genommen und frühstückten gemeinsam.

“Vielen Dank, Herr Elrond, dass Ihr extra Frühstück für uns gemacht habt!”, bedankte sich Caro. Lindir verdrehte die Augen. Elrond war gerührt. “Aber wo ist eigentlich Bilbo? Habt Ihr ihn zufällig gesehen?”

“Oh ja richtig!”, fiel es Elrond wieder ein. “Lindir, würdest du bitte in die Küche gehen und unserem kleinen Hobbit Bescheid geben, dass seine Freunde aufgewacht sind?”

Lindir erhob sich nur widerwillig, aber eine Bitte _seines_ Herrn Elrond konnte er nicht ausschlagen und so kam er wenig später mit einem strahlenden Hobbit zurück. Bilbo war am ganzen Körper mit Mehl beschmiert, grinste aber übers ganze Gesicht. In seinen Händen trug er ein großes Tablett.

“Hier, schaut mal, das habe ich heute früh für euch gebacken! Es ist ein Rezept von den Elben!” Und er überreichte den drei Touristen das Tablett. Darauf lagen ganz viele kleine Lebkuchenherzen mit den Namen aller Zwerge, Gandalfs und Mareens und Julius’. “Und Caro, für dich habe ich ein extra Großes gemacht, als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk!” Und er überreichte Caro ein großes Lebkuchenherz mit der Aufschrift “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Caro”.

“Ohhh wie lieb von dir! Dankeschön!” Caro war sehr gerührt und hängte sich das Herz sogleich um den Hals. Die Zwerge begutachteten nun skeptisch das Gebäck vor ihnen, das Julius sogleich verteilt hatte. Es war immerhin ein Rezept von den Elben, daher waren sie etwas vorsichtig. Aber schließlich beharrte Bilbo darauf, dass sie es alle probierten. Caro, Julius und Mareen schossen noch kurz ein Selfie … für Instagram später.

Als sie zuende gefrühstückt hatten, halfen die drei Touristen und Bilbo beim Abräumen und Abwaschen. Die Zwerge hatten sich wieder zum Lager begeben, um Kriegsrat darüber zu halten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Also beschlossen die anderen vier, die Zeit zu nutzen und sich Bruchtal genauer anzuschauen.

Sie wandelten die steinernen Brücken entlang, kamen an Wasserfällen vorbei, hörten die bezaubernden Klänge der Elbenmusik und besahen sich die wunderschöne Architektur Bruchtals.

Sie gingen auch durch einige Räumlichkeiten und fanden schließlich “das Museum”, wie Julius es nannte. Einziges Ausstellungsstück war das zerbrochene Schwert Elendils, das auf einem Tuch auf einem Podest lag.

“Uhh, ein Schwert.”, sagte Julius freudig und übersah dabei das riesige Wandbild, welches dem Schwert direkt gegenüber lag.

Mareen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam und in den folgenden Minuten diskutierten sie den Kunststil. Caro und Bilbo hatten sich schon abgewandt, als Elrond zu ihnen stieß und sich in die Diskussion einklinkte. Er freute sich immer über eine gute Diskussion. Er war schließlich da gewesen … Elrond war immer da. “Späte Kunst des Zweiten Zeitalters. Ein sehr gelungenes Werk.”

Dann schepperte es laut und die drei drehten sich zum Lärm um. Sie konnten sehen, wie der Hobbit mit ausgestreckten Armen vor einem Scherbenhaufen stand. “Schaut mich nicht so an. Sie hat angefangen!” Er musste gar nicht auf Caro zeigen, die rot angelaufen war und so entschuldigend wie möglich schaute. “Es tut mir so leid! Ich hoffe die war nicht antik.” Man sah wie Elrond mit sich rang. Eine Vene pochte an seiner Schläfe. Er zwang sich, das Lächeln zu behalten. Tatsächlich war die Vase ein Familienerbstück. Seine Mutter hatte sie mit ihm als Kind gemacht.

Er brauchte frische Luft. “Lasst uns lieber auf den Balkon gehen.” Und er wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

“Oh, da hat sich jetzt aber jemand unbeliebt gemacht.”, sagte Mareen, die ein Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

“Ach halt einfach die Klappe!”, antwortete Caro bissig und folgte Elrond, weil sie sich noch einmal entschuldigen wollte. Bilbo und Mareen gingen ihr nach.

Julius tat die ganze Situation leid und er murmelte leise: “Ich glaub, das kann man noch kleben…”

 

Es folgte die berühmte Balkonszene (2. Akt, 2. Szene)

 

“Oh Romeo, warum bist du Romeo?”

“Oh Juliette…”

Ähm...nein, das wurde ein Saal weiter gespielt. Unsere Balkonszene spielte sich ein wenig anders ab.

Caro versuchte noch einmal, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Elrond winkte ab. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Eigentlich war er den Vieren gefolgt, weil er noch einiges mit ihnen besprechen wollte.

“Ich habe mit Gandalf gesprochen und mich über euch sonderbare Wesen erkundigt. Eure Vergangenheit ist zwar schleierhaft, jedoch könnt ihr eure Zukunft nicht leugnen.” Er deutete auf Mareens und Caros Erscheinungsbild und auch die beiden schauten nun an sich herunter.

“Wie meint Ihr das?”, fragte Caro. So mal für ganz Begriffsstutzige…

“Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was Ihr vorher wart, doch nun scheint es, als werdet ihr zu meinesgleichen. Ich habe euch seit eurer Ankunft beobachtet und es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr beide offenkundig zu Elben geworden seid.”

“Oh mein Gott, im ernst?!”, platzte es aus Mareen heraus. “Das ist ja großartig!”

“Ist soetwas überhaupt möglich?”, kam es etwas skeptischer von Caro. Sie freute sich natürlich auch, aber sie konnte es kaum glauben. Was würde das für ihre Zukunft bedeuten? … Und wie ein Echo auf ihre Gedanken fuhr Elrond fort: “Ihr müsst noch viel lernen. Diese Welt ist noch neu für euch und dieses Leben offensichtlich auch. Ich biete euch an, in meinen Hallen zu bleiben und von den anderen Elben zu lernen. Bruchtal beherbergt einen großen Wissensschatz, von dem ihr profitieren könnt.” Was er sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit, doch Elrond hegte noch einen weiteren Hintergedanken. Er wollte diese sonderbaren Wesen studieren, die offenbar eine Metamorphose durchlebt hatten. Wenn er herausfinden könnte, wie es dazu kam, würde er es vielleicht auch auf andere Wesen anwenden können…

Die beiden Touristen schauten sich an. Sie waren unschlüssig. Elrond nickte wissend. “Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass dies keine leichte Entscheidung ist. Nehmt euch die Zeit, die ihr braucht. Überlegt es euch gut und dann lasst es mich wissen.” Er schaute melancholisch in die Ferne. Sein Haar wehte im Wind. “Im Übrigen … wo ist eigentlich euer Zwergenfreund?” Im Hintergrund hörte man ein weiteres Scheppern, gefolgt von einem niedergeschlagenen Murmeln: “...Das kann man _nicht_ mehr kleben.”

Caro und Mareen hielten es für besser, jetzt den Rücktritt anzutreten. Langsam gingen sie rückwärts und ließen den Hobbit mit Elrond allein.

“Nun denn, mein kleiner Hobbit … du scheinst dich nicht so recht in dieser Gruppe der Reisenden wohl zu fühlen, liege ich da richtig?”

Bilbo blieb stumm. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis er schließlich seufzte und sagte: “Die meisten finden wohl, ich sollte auf dieser Reise nicht dabei sein.”

“Tatsächlich? Ich habe gehört, Hobbits sollen sehr widerstandsfähig sein.”

**AN:**

“Hat Gandalf schon wieder geplaudert? Wobei … Elrond hat vermutlich andere Tuk kennengelernt.”

“Elrond war da.” ^^

“Wirklich?”

Elrond schaute erneut in die Ferne und nickte. Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach unten auf den Hobbit. “Und ich hörte sie schätzen die Bequemlichkeit ihres Heims.”

“Ich habe gehört es sei unklug den Rat der Elben zu suchen, denn sie antworten immer mit “Ja und Nein.””, sagte Bilbo. Elrond schaute nun ernst.

Bilbos Blick wurde entschuldigend. Er sagte nun so etwas aus wie: “Shit. I did something wrong.”

Elrond lachte. Oder … zumindest glaubte Bilbo das. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Dann sah er, wie sich der Elb zum Gehen wandte. Schließlich sagte er noch in Richtung des Hobbits: “Du bist ebenfalls herzlich willkommen, wenn du es wünschst, hier zu bleiben.”

  
Elrond zog sich zurück. Die drei Touristen hatten etwas abseits gewartet, bis Bilbo zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Sie wollten Elrond angesichts des zerbrochenen Erinnerungsstückes nicht noch einmal unter die Augen treten. Julius hatte nämlich bemerkt, als er sich die Scherben besah, dass Elronds Name sowie der seiner Mutter eingraviert gewesen waren … das machte die Lage nicht gerade besser.

Schließlich sammelten sie Bilbo ein und kehrten zu den Zwergen zurück. Sie sahen, wie Kili und Fili gerade das Kämpfen übten und ihnen fiel wieder ein, dass auch sie noch ein wenig Kampftraining brauchten. Sie fragten die beiden, ob sie mit ihnen trainieren konnten und die Zwerge stimmten freudig zu. Besonders Kili freute sich auf die Zeit, die er nun gemeinsam mit Mareen verbringen konnte. Caro und Mareen hatten ja bereits Schwerter gefunden, Bilbo hatte ja seinen Brieföffner, nur Julius fehlte eine Waffe. Er schaute sich suchend um und Dwalin erbarmte sich seiner und lieh ihm eine Axt.

So begannen sie mit dem Kampftraining. Immer mehr Zwerge schlossen sich ihnen an und halfen das Trauerspiel etwas weniger traurig zu machen, denn die vier konnten kein bisschen kämpfen. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte niemand von ihnen je eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. Zwischen aufmunternden Zurufen und gutgemeinten Ratschlägen überlegte Fili, wie die drei Touristen überhaupt bis hierher gekommen waren. Auch Thorin lief an ihnen vorbei, beobachtete sie eine Weile und dachte dann bei sich: “Ich muss dem Jungen mal ein ordentliches Schwert besorgen.” Julius gab sich alle Mühe, so gut zu kämpfen, wie er nur konnte, während Thorin sie beobachtete. Dieser stand eine Zeit abseits und sah nur zu, bis er schließlich auch am Training teilnahm. Caro und Mareen sahen sich zwischendurch grinsend an, weil sie nur zu gut wussten, dass Julius sich wünschte, Thorin würde auch mit ihm kämpfen, was er schließlich auch tat.

Julius hatte zu seinem Glück schon einiges gelernt, sodass er nicht ganz unvorbereitet vor dem Zwergenkönig stand. Allerdings war Thorin ihm an Muskelkraft und Erfahrung doch um einiges überlegen. Das Kämpfen hatte um sie herum mittlerweile schon aufgehört, doch Julius wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und als erster aufhören. Thorin sollte nicht denken, er sei schwach. Dieser hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wie anstrengend das für Julius war und hörte ebenfalls nicht auf. Erst als er sah, dass Julius’s Knie anfingen zu zittern und ihm der Schweiß regelrecht von der Stirn floss, nickte er ihm einmal zu und legte sein Schwert nieder. “Nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger.”

“Das sollten wir wiederholen.”, sagte Julius erschöpft. Er wartete noch, bis Thorin außer Reichweite war und fiel dann kraftlos zu Boden.


End file.
